l'unique espoir
by immortelle42
Summary: Hope 16 ans , vit avec sa tante depuis sa naissance. Elle a une vie ordinaire, elle est heureuse malgré une tante trop protectrice. Et si une seule journée lui faisait comprendre qu'une grande menace se réveille? si un secret de famille se dévoilait au grand jour, serait-elle capable d'accepter ce secret qui changerait sa vie?
1. prologue

**COUCOU les amis, je fait donc une modification de mes chapitres. Ils sont corrigé grâce a ma précieuse béta klarachlo qui fait des merveilles. Je vous invite a relire cette fiction. **

**Laisser moi des petits commentaires bon ou mauvais sa fait toujours plaisir et sait important pour l'auteur sa donne de la motivation.**

* * *

La lune forme un joli croissant dorée alors que la nuit tombe. Le vent glacial de l'hiver me provoque des frissons, il faut dire que je n'ai qu'un bref tissu en satin qui recouvre ma peau diaphane. J'avance dans la pénombre, la lumière de l'astre lunaire me guidant.

Mes larmes roulent le long de mes joues légèrement rosées. J'avance avec une vélocité que je ne me connais pas. Je ne sais pas où me diriger, cette foret me semble immense. Je courre le plus loin possible de cette vie qui ne voulait sûrement pas de moi.

Comment un être _comme moi_ peut-il exister sur cette terre ?

Je ne sais même pas qui je suis ! Comment ma famille a-t-elle pu me cacher un secret aussi puissant ?! Suis-je aussi naïve ? Quel genre de monstre suis-je ? Qui souhaite ma mort ? Pourquoi vois-je cette femme dans mes rêves chaque nuit ?! Cette femme blonde au regard menaçant, me pointant du doigt comme si je suis une des Créations du Diable.

Mes pieds nus touchent la mousse froide, la nature s'offre à moi, ma douleur, mon identité s'évapore au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans cette foret sombre. Je sens l'animal en moi aspirant à s'évader dans cette nature sauvage, _d'enfin !_, m'oublier dans cette immensité.

Des cris de fond firent soudain leur apparition au creux de mon oreille. Mon corps se glace à l'entente de ces sons, je ne peux plus bouger, je reste pétrifié sur cette voix que je connaissais tant, cette voix si mélodieuse, qui me donna envie de l'approcher, cette voie réconfortante qui tel une berceuse réciter de maints fois dans le confort de son lit par une mère aimante, m'apaise.

« Hope ! Hope ! Je suis là ! Viens ! » Hurlait-elle.

Je ne bouge plus, mon pouls se calme doucement à chaque pas m'approchant de cette douce voix. Je remarque qu'elle se fait plus forte, qu'elle s'approche. Et je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de s'écrouler dans ses bras.

À l'angle d'un arbre, je la vis.

Mon souffle se coupe de lui-même alors que j'avise la beauté qui me fait face.

Elle est si belle, avec ses longs cheveux blond bouclés, et ses yeux bleu. J'ai l'impression de voir un ange, auréolée de sa lumière. Elle est toujours là dans les moments difficiles, je ne connais personne qui arrive à me calmer autant qu'elle.

« Vient ma chérie ! On va tout t'expliquai, mais rentre avec moi ! » Me dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras, je courre les quelques pas qui me sépare d'elle, et me blottis contre elle comme un petit chat perdu.

Elle m'attrape dans ses bras et me soulève, sans donner aucun effort apparent à cela. Je suis toujours blottie contre elle comme un bébé aurait pu l'être dans les bras de sa mère. Les feuilles mortes et les branchages arrachés à leurs arbres craquent sous ses pieds alors qu'elle m'emmène en dehors de l'immense forêt, et me ramena au manoir familial. Notre immense demeure ancienne est entourée de végétation aussi indomptable que dans le plus profond de la forêt. Il est facile de trouver les lieux dans lesquels je me cachais lorsque je suis paniqué ou en colère. Elle me dépose délicatement sur le canapé en cuir du grand salon, la cheminée est allumée, la chaleur du feu envahit la pièce. Une personne à l'allure élégante et déterminée s'avançait rapidement vers le canapé, elle s'agenouille prêt de moi et me prend la main, cette blonde a plutôt l'aspect d'une diablesse que l'ange qui s'est assise sur le fauteuil en face de moi. « Je ne veux plus que tu t'échappes ! » ordonna-t-elle en vrillant de son regard brillant de rage, mes yeux bleus. « Laisse-nous t'expliquer ! » dit-elle en même temps qu'un homme brun que je connaissais très bien, s'est assis près de l'ange blond. « Je l'ai appelé, elle arrive. » disait-il en s'adressant à la diablesse. « Très bien Stefan ! » répond-elle.

« Raconte-moi la vérité qui suis-je ? Qui vous êtes ? », les interrompis-je instamment encore ému par les derniers événements.

« Bien ! Je vais te répondre » répond ma tante toujours à genou prêt de moi.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimer? **


	2. Chapitre 1 l'éveille

**Coucou, me revoilà avec se chapitre tout corrigé grâce ma poulette klarachlo , que je remercie vraiment pour son temps précieux et ses petite main de fée. Cela donne une fiction plutôt potable et beaucoup plus français lol. **

**Bon je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre tout corrigé.**

**Laisser un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais sa fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Retour en arrière**

* * *

_15 heures plutôt_

_La douce cascade de carillon semblable à de la musique de muse me réveilla de mes songes._

_Je sortais de mon lit rapidement, regrettant derechef cette rapidité aux vues du monde qui tournoyait follement tout autour de moi._

_J'attrapais ma robe de chambre qui était posé sur la chaise de mon bureau. Encore à moitié groggy je me dirigeais vers ma salle d'eau personnelle. Je rentrais dans la douche pour me passer de l'eau tiède sur mon corps encore endormie. Une fois lavée, je séchais mes longs cheveux châtain avant de m'habiller d'une robe rouge en satin léger._

_Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'opportunité de sortir en compagnie d'une amie de mon lycée. C'était donc une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche surtout concernant ma tante.__  
__Elle ne me laissait jamais sortir. Sur ce point, j'ai toujours trouvée étrange qu'elle soit à ce point protectrice. Elle se méfiait toujours des inconnus qui s'approchaient de moi et ne voulait même pas que j'aille au lycée sans une personne de confiance pour m'y escorter. Ce que je trouvais franchement frustrant._

_Mon oncle Stefan avait dû débattre avec elle pendant des heures pour qu'elle m'accorde l'autorisation de ne serait-ce que me rendre au lycée. Du peu de famille que je connaissais à ce jour, mon oncle était le plus sage et le plus calme et ce, sans conteste._

_Depuis toute petite, c'est lui qui m'avait donnée des cours. Je n'ai jamais connue mes parents, ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et mon père est apparemment mort dans une explosion juste avant ma naissance. Ma tante ne me parlait jamais d'eux. Je soupire._

_Une fois prête, je dévalais les grands escaliers du manoir en sentant l'odeur du sirop d'érable envahir mon sens olfactif. Ma tante était dans notre cuisine, faite de pierre et d'un plan de travail rustique._

_Elle avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de me préparer de pancakes tous les matins !_

_« Bonjour ma puce ? Bien dormi ? » demandait ma tante, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je posais mes fesses sur une des chaises Louis XIV d'époque, non sans me frotter furieusement les yeux au passage. _

_Pour en revenir à ma tante, elle aimait particulièrement les objets anciens. Ils y en avait dans tout le manoir, on se croirait pratiquement dans une autre époque._

_« Oui, ça peut aller... » répondis-je timidement, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter de mes nuits agitées._

_« Encore ce cauchemar ? », s'enquiert-elle en fronçant ses sourcils dorés d'un air inquiet._

_« Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien ! » tentais-je de la rassurer pas plus touché que cela par la tournure surprotectrice de la discussion. À la place, je mordais dans mon pancake. _

_Elle n'ajouta rien de plu.__  
__Puis, se plaçant en face de moi elle commença à piocher dans son assiette un bout de pancakes._

_« Tonton n'est pas levé ? »_

_« Il se promène ! Comme tous les matins, d'ailleurs, Hope. » répliquait-elle en continuant son petit- déjeuner. _

_Mon oncle depuis que je suis née prenait l'habitude de faire des longues promenades matinales, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente._

_« Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est samedi ! Je vais au cinéma avec Lina ! Tu t'en souviens, hein ? » lui rappelais-je en me levant de ma chaise, déposant mon assiette dans l'évier. Elle se levait également, et me regardait avec un sourire crispé._

_« Bien sûr que je me rappelle ! » répondait-elle en essuyant la table « Je t'amène au cinéma à 14h » concluait-elle finalement._

_Je lui lançais un grand sourire, étirant ma fossette gauche en un sourire resplendissant de bonheur. _

_Mon oncle venait de passer la porte d'entrée le téléphone à la main. De côté, le cellulaire à la main, il ne remarqua pas que je ne me trouvais qu'à deux pas de lui. _

_«Mmh, mmh, je viens te chercher à dix-sept heures à l'aéroport de Brocéliande ! », convint-il d'un ton léger que je ne lui connaissais pas. « Elle sera ravie de te voir ! », assura-t-il à son interlocuteur._

_Ce ne fût qu'en débouchant dans le salon, qu'il remarqua enfin ma présence. _

_« Euh, bon je te laisse. Oui c'est ça...à tout à l'heure !», assura-t-il en raccrochant sont téléphone. Il posait enfin son regard vers moi en me souriant de l'air contrit de celui qui s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac._

_C'est là que je devinais qui avait été son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt interlocutrice._

_« Elle vient ! Elle vient ! » exultais-je de joie en sautillant comme si j'allais avoir un cadeau merveilleux. Mon oncle éclata de rire en avisant mon bonheur tout enfantin._

_« Normalement c'était une surprise ! »_

_« Sois plus discret la prochaine fois » ricanais-je triomphante._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » intervint ma tante un torchon à la main. _

_Elle donna un baiser à mon oncle qui en retour, la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser beaucoup moins chastement. Dans l'opération, il la serra fort contre lui, juste avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez._

_« Rien mon amour ! Juste que maintenant, Hope sait pour la surprise ! » l'informait-il de son indiscrétion face à mon cadeau._

_« Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu étais trop impatient de le lui dire ! » Le taquinait-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur son épaule._

_« Ah oui je l'ai fait exprès ? Tu vas voir si je l'ai fait exprès, oui ! » s'exclama-t-il, et d'un geste brusque, il la plaqua au sol et commença à la chatouiller. Elle éclata de rire aussitôt. Ma tante reprit néanmoins son courage et se leva alors qu'elle le plaquait au sol avec une force inexplicable. Elle montait à califourchon sur lui. Mon oncle prit les mains de ma tante et la tira vers son visage. Il l'embrassait avec une telle force et une telle sensualité, que je trouvais ça presque gênant. J'étais toujours étonnée de voir comment ils étaient ensemble. Mon oncle et ma tante, était unis comme jamais et très tactile. Ils se bécotaient tout le temps et se chamaillait très souvent aussi. Ma tante me disait que leur amour avait mis du temps à venir, qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux d'autre personne avant de se trouver. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour avoir d'autres relations, car ils paraissaient si jeune physiquement, que l'on croyait presque qu'ils avaient à peine atteint la majorité, tout les deux. Mais je ne prêtais jamais attention à ça. Pour moi, c'était normal._

_« Eurrk ! Arrêtez de faire ça devant moi, c'est dégoûtant ! » râlais-je en m'avançant vers l'escalier dans le but évident de fuir cette orgie afin de rejoindre ma chambre...siiiii tranquille !_

_« Tu n'as que seize ans ma belle ! Dans six mois, tu commenceras à avoir tes premiers amours ! Et tu ne trouveras plus cela si dégoûtant ! », répondit ma tante en se relevant. _

_Ma tante avait toujours été surprotectrice, mais elle était aussi une personne très fleur bleu, et elle espérait que je trouve l'amour un jour malgré sa surprotection envers moi. Il était un peu tôt pour que je pense à ça, mais c'était son sujet préféré pour me taquiner._

_« Ce n'est pas près d'arriver ! » _

_Pour l'instant, je ne me voyais pas avec un garçon, aucun homme de mon lycée était fait pour moi, je les trouvais tous enfantins et grossier._

_« Sa c'est sûr ! Elle en aura jamais !» ajoutait farouchement mon oncle tout en se relevant également._

_« Arrête Stefan en dirait Ni….. », elle ne termina pas sa phrase, son visage se décomposant._

_Son masque de joyeuses insouciance s'envola durant un quart de seconde, me permettant de voir la tristesse qui habitait ses yeux._

_J'ai été étonné de ce changement d'humeur. Ça lui arrivait souvent, c'était sûrement le fait qu'elle repense à mon père qui la rendait aussi lunatique. _

_Mais je ne prêtais pas attention à la fin de sa phrase que je montais vivement dans ma chambre, toujours de bonne humeur. La journée commençait bien ! J'allais sortir avec une amie et l'une des personnes les plus chère à mon cœur allait revenir dans notre pays !_

_Ça faisait bien six mois qu'elle n'était pas revenue. J'étais plus qu'impatiente de la revoir._

_L'horloge sonna treize heures trente._

_C'était enfin l'heure d'aller au cinéma ! C'était la première fois que ma tante me laissait sortir, elle me trouvait selon elle, « beaucoup » trop jeune pour « gambader ainsi en pleine cambrouse »._

_Elle avait toujours eut peur que l'on me fasse du mal. Mais là, par miracle causé par Saint-Stefan, elle m'avait autorisé d'y aller avec ma seule amie, Lina._

_Lina était la seule personne qui m'adressait la parole, le reste de ma classe de secondes me trouvais trop... étrange à leur goût. _

_J'étais une personne assez solitaire, j'aimais la lecture, la musique et l'art je me réfugiais assez souvent -pour ne pas dire tout le temps- dans ma chambre afin de peindre la forêt de Brocéliande que j'aimais tant. Je trouvais cette forêt tellement étrange et mystérieuse qu'il m'arrivait de la contempler des heures durant sans remarquer le temps qui s'écoule. _

_Je me sentais libre dans ses bois lorsque je m'y rendais, j'avais l'impression que j'appartenais à la Nature. Parfois j'avais la sensation qu'elle réclamait l'animal qui était en moi. C'était difficile à expliqué. Mais là-bas, dans ces bois de Bretagne, je me sentais davantage libre et vivante qu'avant._

_« Hope ! Tu arrives ? Je t'attends ! », me signala ma tante au rez-chaussé, ce qui me réveilla de mes pensées exaltées. Je descendis les escaliers à toutes allures et pris mon sac posé sur le guéridon à côté de la porte d'entrée._

_« C'est bon je suis prête tante Becky! Je ne vais pas attendre deux heures ! », la taquinais-je à mon tour, en sortant du manoir pour m'installer dans la décapotable de ma tante. Elle s'installa rapidement au volant, et démarra le vieux cabriolet rutilant. Arrivé devant le « Majestic9 », le seul cinéma de Brocéliande, j'aperçus Lina qui m'attendait devant les lieux, ses cheveux d'ébène rassemblés en une épaisse natte alors que sa peau de métisse luisait sous les néons bas de gamme de l'entrée._

_Elle transpirait la joie de vivre._

_« A tout l'heure, après la séance remake de Twilight ! », lançais-je à ma tante en rejoignant Lina. J'aimais particulièrement les films et les histoires de vampires et de loups-garou. Ma tante avait pour habitude de ma raconter des histoires comme celle-ci, plus sombres mais drôlement passionnantes. Celui que je préférais dans ses récits était le personnage sanglant de ce Klaus cet hybride, mi- vampire mi loup-garou prêt à tout pour briser la malédiction que lui avait infligé sa propre mère. _

_« Je te récupère à dix-sept heures ! Amuse-toi bien ! » m'informa-t-elle._

_Lina et moi étions sur le point de rentrée dans le cinéma, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier si ma tante était bien partis. La voyant bien partie, elle fit soudainement volteface tout en agrippant mon épaule._

_« Viens Hope on va boire un coup dans un bar à deux pas d'ici ! », déclara-t-elle en m'entraînant avec elle dans des rues qui m'était totalement inconnue. _

_« Lina ont doit aller à la séance de ciné ! On va la rater sinon ! », ajoutais-je de moins en moins rassuré. J'essayais de lui faire faire demi-tour mais elle résista._

_« Allez Hope, on va bien s'amuser ! Ta tante n'en saura rien ! », insista-t-elle en me lançant son regard de chien battu. Malgré ma crainte de me faire prendre, je la suivir jusqu'à ce petit bar. On rentra à l'intérieur. Je scannais rapidement l'endroit des yeux. _

_Le barman se situait derrière le comptoir, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil et ne nous prêtait aucune attention...comme s'il était hypnotisé. _

_Mon malaise ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque nous nous asseyions à une table . J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mon intuition me disait de retourner au cinéma. Fissa._

_« Je suis désolé, Lina. J'ai l'une de mes tante qui arrive d'Amérique, je dois partir !», bafouillais-je la première excuse qui me venait tout en me levant de ma chaise. _

_« On vient d'arriver Hope ! Rassied-toi ! », gronda-t-elle l'air tout sauf amical._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'humeur ? Étais-t-elle bipolaire ?_

_Elle, habituellement si pétillante de joie ! Là, je voyais les lueurs sombres de la colère et de l'arrogance dansées dans son regard. _

_« Désole je dois partir », insistais-je._

_Je commençais justement à reculer, lorsque dans un brouillard incompréhensif, un homme plutôt robuste au visage rond et au yeux marron s''approcha de moi avec une vélocité surnaturelle._

_Il me bloqua le passage. _

_« Tu ne vas nulle part, ma belle », déclara-t-il sévèrement. _

_A cet instant, la peur régnais en maître incontesté. _

_L'homme crapuleux, s'avança prêt de moi. Il se trouvait à deux pas de mon visage mais je restais pétrifiée, incapable de bouger alors qu'il me fixait intensément._

_Avec horreur, je remarquais que des veines noir affleurait par vagues autour de ses yeux. À cela s'ajoutait des crocs qu'il dégaina hors de sa bouche au ralentit. On aurait dit un vampire ! Je me trouvais dans un cauchemar, oui ! Ou dans l'une des histoires de Becky, je ne voyais que cela. _

_« J'ai tellement envie de goûter ton sang ! Les hybrides ont toujours eus meilleures goût que les humains... » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque et machiavélique._

_« Damien, il ne vaux mieux pas que tu goûte le sang du démon ! » s'interposa Lina._

_La peur me paralysais. Pourquoi ma seule amie croyait que j'avais du sang de démon ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle connaissait ce monstre ? Je restais muette face à ce cauchemar éveillé._

_« Je sens son odeur, si particulière à des kilomètres ! », ajouta le monstre en se pourléchant les babines._

_Je reculais légèrement de cette individu, mais je ne pus aller bien loin par la faute de cette table qui me bloquait. Je me sentais fiévreuse._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandais-je la voie tremblante, j'avais tellement peur que mes mains vibraient._

_« Qui sommes-nous !? La bonne question serait plutôt, qui tu es, toi ! », objecta Lina en s'avançant très, trop !, près de moi._

_« Je dois partir ! Ma tante m'attend !» _

_Je devais a tout prix sortir de cette Enfer ! Je me tournais face au barman attendant de lui qu'il remarque ma détresse. Mais non, les yeux toujours dans le vague, celui-ci était toujours inerte._

_« Ta tante ne te l'as jamais dit ! », exultais soudain la métisse en se rendant compte de mon incertitude._

_« Dire quoi ? »_

_« Que tu n'aurais jamais dû naître. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas !» _

_Mes yeux me brûlais alors que des larmes d'incompréhensions commençaient à couler le long de mes joues._

_« Elle ne te l'as jamais dit ! Ah, ils pensaient que l'on n'arriverait jamais à te retrouver ! C'est notre ancienne qui sera contente te voir ! Et tes parent seront d'autant plus ravis d'assister à ton sacrifice ! », m'informait-elle suavement, un grand sourire machiavélique aux lèvres._

_Mes parents sont mort, pensais-je, ses paroles n'avaient donc aucun sens._

_« Je ne te comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! », répétais-je, hurlant à pleins poumons, me vidant de toutes les larmes de frustration et de peur._

_« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu entends Damien, elle ne comprends !Tu es différente, idiote ! Un monstre, voilà ce que tu es ! Un monstre qu'il faut détruire ! Et ta famille sont exactement comme lui ! », rit-elle en désignant du doigt la créature qui bloquais toujours la porte._

_« Non je te crois pas ! », réfutais-je d'un mouvement sec du menton. _

_Je me sentais perdue, comme si l'on m'avait jeté au fond d'un gouffre. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qui était vraiment cette fille,que je croyais être mon ami. Cette fille âgée de seize ans, en cours avec moi depuis maintenant six mois. Que voulait-elle de moi ? Comment pouvait-elle tenir des propos de ce genre sur ma famille ?! _

_Ma tante ne pouvait pas être un vampire ! Ce ne sont que des vielles légende destiné à faire peur aux enfants. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait que je me réveille de ce cauchemar qui me paraissait interminable !_

_« Cessons les bavardages ! Nous devons prendre l'avion dans moins d'une heure », déclara avec agacement la créature._

_« Exactement ! Les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans nous attendent pour le sacrifice ! », ricana Lina en me fixant droit dans les yeux. _

_Ce regard, associé aux montagnes russes de mes sentiments fit naître un sentiment nouveau, une force que je ne contrôlais pas, qui m'effrayait mais qui se passait bien de mon avis pour se réveillait à chaque palpitation affolées de mon cœur, à chaque tressautements involontaire de mes mains qui chauffait. J'émettais une aura d'énergie pure, une énergie qui me faisait peur._

_« Allez, viens. Dépêche ! », menaça abruptement le vampire en m'attrapant mon poignet. Prise d'une rage folle, j'essayais de me détacher de son emprise. _

_D'une force herculéenne que je ne me connaissais pas, je réussis à me détacher de sa poigne avant de faire la seule chose possible pour la proie acculée que j'étais : fuir._

_Je me suis donc mise a courir vers la sortir, priant pour que le petit accident les occupe suffisamment._

_Mais Lina réussit de la seule force de son regard à me bloquer le passage en provoquant une ligne de feu. _

_Je me retournais, faisant ainsi face à mes deux kidnappeurs. Mon regard devenait froid et plein d'une rage rentrée. Je sentais mes yeux changés de couleur. La créature se mit en chasse, se précipitant vélocement sur moi._

_Il sauta sur moi comme un lion sur sa proie, ses longues canines dégainées. Je me sentais vibrer de l'intérieur. Littéralement. Je levais dans un geste défensif instinctif la main droite afin de stopper mon bourreau, lorsqu'il explosa comme une bombe. _

_Du sang atterrit en jet sur mon visage. Deurk !_

_Ce fût au tour de Lina de rester pétrifier._

_Mais ne se laissant pas vaincre aussi facilement, elle leva la tête au plafond. Je m'y retrouvais épinglée aussitôt._

_Mes instincts me contrôlais toujours autant, si ce n'est avec davantage, de force. Alors, lorsqu'elle commença à murmurer dans une langue gutturale à ce qu'il ressemblait à une malédiction, j'eus le temps de sentir l'odeur d'œufs pourris du souffre avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme telle une torche. Elle hurla, hurla, hurla...mais je ne pus rien faire. À part la regarder vivre atrocement ses derniers moments._

_J'avais beau me dire qu'elle avait mériter ce qui lui était arrivé, car après tout, elle avait tentée de me sacrifier, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer tout en me demandant quel genre de monstre, je pouvais exactement être._

_La gravité refaisant droit sur mon corps, je tombais lourdement au sol. Je suffoquais quelques instants, mes côtes craquant désagréablement. Je décidais de rester à terre le temps de me reprendre lorsque j'avisais la silhouette carbonisée du vampire, un peu plus loin. _

_De son côté, le barman ne réagissait toujours pas, planté qu'il était derrière son bar, le regard vide. Mais quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas tarder à changer._

_Un affreux doute accompagna la terreur que je ressentais. Qui j'étais ? Qui était ma famille ? Est-ce que Lina avait raison, on sujet de mes parents ! Était-il en vies ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils me voir mourir en sacrifices ? Qui était cette personne qui me voulait du mal ? Des millions de question traversaient mon esprit en ce lieu morbide. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, une boule s'était formé au enserrant mon ventre alors que mon cœur brûlait furieusement mes organes vitaux. Je souffrais de cette hideuse culpabilité qui envahissait mon âme. _

_Je me trouvais toujours pétrifiée devant mon meurtre lorsque je distinguais derrière la barrière de flamme le visage familier de ma tante qui me regardait avec effroi. Son visage s'était décomposé de peur. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait trouvée ce bar dans cette rue miteuse mais cela me rassura. Je ne me voyais pas refaire le chemin inverse, barbouillé de sang comme je l'étais. _

_Avec une vitesse surnaturel, elle traversa les flammes pour me rejoindre. Je la fixais comme si je la reconnaissais pas , et pour cause, c'était bien le cas !, j'étais perdue au milieu de ce spectacle d'horreur. Sans dire un mot elle m'attrapait par tailles pour me déposer dans sa décapotable._

_Elle roula à une vitesse au-dessus de celle autorisée. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler je sentais que je perdais le contrôle de mon corps. L'animal en moi était en colère, je sentais qu'au tréfonds de moi, il souhaitait être enfin libre. Ma peine, mon angoisse, ma peur, provoquait l'éveil de cette partie sombre qui avait été cachée durant tout ce temps en moi._

_En cinq minutes nous étions arrivées au manoir « familiale ». Elle sortit de la voiture, ouvrant ma portière au passage._

_Je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre._

_Mes yeux plongeait dans les siens. Son visage reflétait de la tristesse et de l'appréhension._

_« Hope, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !? », exigea-t-elle, brisant enfin le silence tendu qui régnait. Mes larmes recommençaient à couler et les millions de questions ressurgissaient en masse dans mon esprit._

_Un début de migraine pointa son nez, comme si ce que je vivais présentement n'étais pas suffisant !_

_« Qui est-tu ? »,demandais-je. Avoir une réponse franche. C'est tout ce que je demandais !_

_Elle me regarda paniquée. Sans répondre, elle s'écarta et je me levais de mon siège pour me retrouver dans la cour arrière de notre vaste propriété._

_« Hope, que s'est-il passé ? » redemanda-elle sans prêter attention à ma question, de plus en plus inquiète par ce que je disais._

_« Elle m'a dit que j'étais un monstre ! Qu'ils voulaient assister à mon sacrifice ! Que vous aussi, vous étiez des monstres ….comme...comme cette créature au bar ! C'était un vampire comme dans tes histoires, hein ? Tu es comme lui ! Et tonton aussi ! Ni le reste de notre famille ! Mes parents ne sont pas morts, c'est ça, hein ? Rien n'est vrai, tu m'as mentis ? Je les ai tuées ! J'ai tué Lina. Qui suis-je ?, dictais-je d'une seul traite mes tourments. Tout au long de mon discours, mes larmes ruisselait le long de mes joue. Je tremblais à l'attente d'une réponse qu'elle quel soit._

_« Hope écoute je vais t'expliquer ! » _

_Elle n'essayait même pas de me contredire, hein._

_Mon monde paisible venait de s'écrouler, pourtant cette journée avait si bien commencée !_

_Ha, elle avait virée en cauchemar digne des Griffes de la Nuit !_

_La nuit était tombée et ma tante et moi étions toujours bloquées dans la cour, nous faisant face. Mon angoisse et ma peur étaient si forte que je voulais m'enfuir loin d'elle. Il fallait que je m'éloigne afin de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il se passait._

_Je ne désirais aucunement attendre ses explications, finalement. Surtout si c'était pour me mentir encore plus._

_Une voiture arriva dans la grande cours alors que je me décidais à prendre la tangente. Elle s'arrêta et mon oncle en sortit promptement._

_« Rebekah, pourquoi Hope est-elle couverte de sang ? », l'interrogea-t-il visiblement inquiet._

_Elle détourna son regard de moi pour lui faire face. Alors prise d'un élan de panique et perdant totalement le contrôle, je me suis mise à courir à une vitesse fulgurante digne du vampire que j'avais comme tante, loin de tout cela._

_Malgré les cris qui retentissait derrière moi, je m'enfouissais davantage dans la forêt sombre et mystérieuse de Brocéliande. Complètement perdue, et si triste... _

_Au loin, j'entendis une deuxième portière claquée._

* * *

**Alors sa vous à plus?**


	3. Chapitre 2 la révélation

**Re coucou, **

**Voici le chapitre 2, tout propre , tous neuf , tout corrigé, merci milles fois a ma poulette **KlaraChlo** qui corrige cette fiction , et qui fait des merveilleux, sans elle ça ne sera pas pareil. Laisser des commentaires ça fait plaisir, et ça prouve qu'on n'écrit pas pour rien **

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**(Retour au présent)**

Je me trouvais toujours allongée sur le canapé en cuir basique. Tous mes membres mouraient de fatigue et je commençais à avoir mal à des endroits où je croyais qu'il était impossible d'avoir mal. Mes yeux luttaient dans un combat perdu d'avance pour ne pas se fermer. Ma tante à genou près de moi, était sur le point de me raconter la vérité. _Enfin_.

Ces dernières heures ont été très éprouvantes. Les graines du doute semer par cette Lina, florissait dans ma psyché torturée et m'embrouillait l'esprit. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais réellement ni qui était _réellement_ ma famille. Caroline et mon oncle Stefan se retrouvaient installés en face de moi dans l'un des fauteuils du grand salon.

La blonde avait d'ailleurs réussit à me retrouver dans cette forêt immense. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs heures et force de cris mais à force de détermination, elle avait triomphé et m'avait repêchée grelottante dans un fourré. J'étais toujours étonnée de voir avec quel doigté elle réussissait à percer ma carapace et à m'apaiser rien seulement au son de sa voie. Aussi loin que je m'en rappelais, elle avait toujours fait partie de notre vie. Et, puisqu'elle était la meilleure amie de Stefan depuis un bail, je l'avais toujours eue à mes côtés, comme une sorte de grande sœur.

Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Je _doutais._

Était-elle aussi un vampire? Toute ma famille étaient donc de cette espèce ? Mes parents, vivaient-ils encore ? Qui voulait ma mort ?

Mon cerveau bouillonnait du trop plein de questions trottant dans ma tête.

« Écoute Hope, tu te souviens de ses histoires sur le vampires Originaux, que je te racontais quand tu étais petite ? Te souviens-tu ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment tout en me lançant un timide sourire.

« Oui, évidemment que je me souviens ! »

Ces histoires étaient-ils vraies ? Des frissons parcouraient mon corps en vagues de plus en plus intense lorsque l'idée que tous ces contes gothique soit réels affleura soudain mon esprit.

_Impossible._

« Te rappelles-tu de Veronica ? L'une des cinq vampires Originaux ? »

_Non...Ça sent mauvais._

« Euh, oui, mais... »

Je m'interrompis de moi-même lorsque je me rappelais combien j'adorais ses aventures, petite. Surtout ses histoires de cœur ! Je me sentais proche d'elle dans le sens où nous étions toutes les deux rejetées par les autres. Tous les hommes dont elle était amoureuse, en tout cas la plupart, ne l'aimaient pas, ou pas suffisamment, et finalement cela se terminait en épouvantable tragédie. Une tragédie qui ne la laissait jamais indemne. Comme ce chasseur de vampire,_ Alexander_, qui avait finit le cœur arraché par son frère Klaus.

Dieu ! Comme je l'aimais ce personnage ! Mais il y avait une limite à tout. Ce n'était donc pour rien au monde que je souhaiterais être sa sœur. Il avait une _légère _tendance à être...chatouiller.

Bon d'accord, impulsif, ultra jaloux et surprotecteur, surtout avec sa sœur ! Il ne supportait pas qu'un homme se serve d'elle-ou non, sa paranoïa le poussant à se méfier de tout inconnus-, elle ne l'écoutait jamais -à tort ou à raison- et cela s'achever invariablement par un bain de sang.

« Veronica c'est moi ! Je suis née il y a plus de mille ans de cela ! »

Il y eût un moment de flottement où j'entendis distinctement un hoquet de stupeur sortir de ma bouche.

J'étais totalement sidéré. Quand, je disais que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment !

Lina avait raison. Ma tante était bien une vampire. Et pas n'importe quel vampire ! Une Originelle, ses histoires qu'elle me racontait quand j'avais tout juste huit ans étaient donc des souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait vécue ! Tout le long de mon enfance j'avais été bercée, par des histoires qui me fascinait. Je comprends désormais pourquoi j'étais autant fascinée par tous ses personnages ! J'étais liée, au plus profond de moi, à toutes ses personnes ! C'était bien ce sentiment d'appartenance que je ressentais en ce moment.

« Tu...tu t'appelles Veronica ! », bafouillais-je totalement perdue dans ses confidences .

Ma tante éclata de rire devant ma tête de chaton apeurée. Personnellement, je n'avais absolument pas envie de rire. En fait, j'avais plus envie de tout dévaster dans cette pièce, du mobilier au plafond en hurlant comme une dératée que nous n'étions pas dans le Salon du Fou Rire et que c'était de ma vie qu'elle rigolait !

Me mentir ainsi...j'avais l'impression qu'en plus de découvrir que ma vie n'était qu'une mascarade, que la base de tout cela, mes souvenirs d'enfance étaient caducs avec. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que me raconter sa véritable vie, alors qu'elle jouait au maman et au papa durant toute mon existence !

D'un autre côté, ce creux provoquait par cette perte, se remplissait d'un ravissement -vraiment mal tourné aux vues de la situation- à la simple constatation que ces contes que j'adorais étaient en fait réels ! Je ne savais pas si désormais, je devais les aimer ou les détester. Je ne pouvais plus distinguer du vrai du faux. Les lignes étaient brouillées de manière irrévocable.

« Non, pas totalement vrai. Certains prénoms et lieux ont été inventé ! » , rectifia néanmoins Stefan qui gardait son sérieux en toutes circonstances.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à sa compagne. Ma tante arrêta de rire aussitôt.

Ce qui ne me consola pas pour autant.

« Donc tata tu es... un des vampires Originels ? Et vous deux vous êtes... quoi ? Des vampires normaux ? », hésitais-je.

Loin de m'apporter la sérénité attendue, toutes ces révélations me rendait nauséeuse.

« Oui. », acquiesça doucement Caroline, qui semblait être la seule à se rendre compte de mon soudain malaise.

« Et vous buvez du sang ? Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien vue ? Vous devez bien vous nourrir ! Et sur des humains ? », demandais-je en élevant la voix.

« Non, ce serait trop voyant ! Ta tante et Caro se nourrissent de poches de sang et je me contente de sang d'animaux ! », expliqua-t-il toujours aussi stoïque.

Clignant des yeux, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il se rendait tous les matins en forêt et pourquoi il paraissait si..._sur les dents_, dans le cas où il raterait une de ses balades. En faite, il allait chasser ! Dire que je pensais que le congélateur cadenassé du sous-sol ne contenait que des alcools forts...je tombais bien bas.

« Et les autres personnages de tes histoires ? Elijah, Klaus, Kol et Finn, ils existent ? Et qui sont mes parents ? Sont-ils morts ? », repris-je l'interrogatoire en règle que je faisais subir à ma tante dès que j'eus suffisamment de souffle pour le faire.

« Oui, ils sont _tous _bien réels ! Ce sont tes oncles. Cependant, certains d'entre eux sont morts avant ta naissance, comme...Kol et Finn, par exemple.», avoua-t-elle la voix rauque d'un sentiment que je reconnus comme la tristesse amère qui se faisait ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle reparlait de sa famille. De _notre_ famille.

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de tilter en me rendant compte que j'étais l'enfant de l'un de ses Originels alors même qu'aucun vampire ne pouvait enfanter.

« Et mes parents, alors ? Qui sont-ils ? Et...et sont-ils morts ? »

Je me fis d'autant plus craintive que la réponse déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre :

« Ta mère s'appelle Hayley et ton père est mon frère, Klaus ! Aux dernières nouvelles ils ne sont pas mort ! Je n'ai pas gardés contact avec eux depuis...très longtemps !Sache qu'ils t'ont laissés à moi dans le but d'assurer ta sécurité. Pour que tu vives une vie normale, loin de tout ses soucis. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que nous t'avons trahit, mais nous n'avons fait cela que dans le but de te protéger ! Tu es un être unique, Hope ! Ton père s'était créer beaucoup d'ennemis au fil du temps ! Et c'est la vérité. Pas un autre mensonge. Je te le promets. » , insista-t-elle.

C'était...trop. Beaucoup trop, pour mon pauvre cœur.

Alors, pour résumer...mon père est le personnage que je préférais le plus des histoires que me contait ma tante depuis que je suis toute petite alors même que ma famille est une bande de vampires et pas n'importe laquelle, celle des Originels !

En même temps ceci expliquait mon asociabilité. Si mon géniteur était réellement Klaus, le _grand_ et _méchant_ hybride.

Il m'avait toujours fasciné, dans le genre personnage complexe on pouvait pas faire plus fort ! Tantôt sadique, sanguinaire, allant jusqu'à daguer ses frère et sœur lorsqu'il avait peur qu'on le trahisse, son passé humain pour le moins tourmenté, l'avait poussé à se forger une carapace qui le rendait inaccessible au commun des mortels. Pourtant, il suffisait d'une simple fissure pour révéler sa souffrance. Il n'en était que plus dangereux. Je comprenais mieux...J'aime à me dire à présent que notre ressemblance n'en était que plus flagrante. Moi aussi, je rendais coup sur coup de toute la saleté que l'on m'infligeait. Moi aussi, je préférais être seule que mal accompagné, mais je portais toujours ce besoin insistant d'attention. Je voulais que l'on me remarque et me juge à ma juste valeur.

Finalement tout avait un sens, je comprenais toutes ses choses bizarres que je voyais, le fait que tonton Stefan et tante Becky soit jeune. Tout devenait à présent clair dans ma tête !

Enfin...presque.

« Ma mère est humaine ? »

« Non ! C'est une louve ! », m'informa Caroline en se penchant davantage vers moi. Le feu refléta sa lueur rougeoyante sur les boucles parfaitement définis de la blonde.

Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de ne pas demander...un père hybride une mère louve et moi, je suis quoi ! Décidément comment un hybride pouvait-il procréer ? Mystère ! Étais-je une erreur de la nature ? Et ces pouvoirs qui se manifestait à tout-va ! Qu'est-ce que s'était ?

« Et...je suis quoi, moi? »

En réponse, Caroline se leva de son siège et s'assit à son tour près de moi. Elle attrapa délicatement ma main puis la caressa tendrement , ses yeux bleus brillaient et illuminaient la pièce . Sa douceur m'apaisait tellement que j'en oubliais presque les derniers événements.

« Tu es Hope! Notre bébé d'amour ! Tu es une personne joyeuse et débordante d'énergie. Tu es un être unique ! On ne sait pas qu'elle sont pour l'instant tes pouvoirs ! Mais tu es une hybride comme ton père ! Je suppose, à la vitesse que tu courrais dans cet forêt que tu tiens davantage de Klaus que d'Hayley... », répondit-elle tout en caressant la paume de ma main dans un geste répétitif reposant. Je me blottis alors contre elle, et versais quelques larmes de fatigue. Elle me serra fort en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

Ça y était. Je craquais complètement. Et vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fichais.

Car dans ses bras, je me sentait bien et totalement apaiser.

« Que s'est-il passé dans ce bar, Hope ?, insista le vampire toujours d'un calme exemplaire, malgré la lueur d'appréhension que je voyais danser dans ses yeux. Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentais de tirer du stoïcisme de mon oncle, la force de ne pas éclater en sanglots. J'étais partis pour leur résumé en phrases courtes et claires la situation lorsque ma tante effleura ma tempe de sa main fraîche. Le barrage qui retenait mes émotions s'effondra lamentablement et tout ce que je ressentais, colère, tristesse, amertume, espoir tout cela je le déversais dans une voix chevrotante du trop plein.

« Je croyais que Lina était mon amie...mais, elle m'a parlé de sacrifice, que j'étais un monstre qu'il fallait me détruire ! Et ce vampire voulait me ramener à la Nouvelle Orléans auprès de « l'Ancienne » ! Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait! J'étais paniqué ! J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais il m'a sauté dessus et je l'ai fait explosé...comme ça...enfin je crois que c'est moi ! Et Lina est intervenue elle m'à soulever en l'air comme par magie et puis je l'ai fixer elle à brûler vive ! Je les ai tués, oh mon Dieu ! ». la confusion de mes émotions se voyaient dans la manière dont je rapportais les événements de ce soir. Tous avait les paupières froncés, cherchant à comprendre le fin mot. Il n'en restait pas moins que ma culpabilité éclatait au grand jour. Je ne me sentais pas coupable de les avoir tuer mais _coupable_ de _ne pas être coupable_ !

Ma tante fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva brutalement, l'air paniquée. Le masque amusée été tombée au profit de celui de la colère. Caroline m'entoura de ses bras alors même que ma tane se rendait à l'une des fenêtres, bouillonnante de rage.

« Quand arrive-t-elle ? », demanda-t-elle à mon oncle

« Elle avait une réunion ! Elle sera dans quelques instants ! »

« Qui arrive? » Demandais-je intrigué par tant de remue-ménage.

« Une amie », éluda ma tante d'un geste de la main. Mais ce n'était pas une réponse, ça. J'allais l'enguirlander pour son manque de bonne foi lorsque Caroline s'y mit aussi.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? »

"Needs a context! »

« Tu tombes de fatigue ! Tu devrais monter te coucher ! On reparlera demain ! », poursuivit-elle dans sa lancée.

Elle avait raison, ma tête était lourde, et mes yeux se fermèrent tous seul. Une nuit de sommeil me ferait sans doute du bien. _Oui, et demain, je leur tirerais les vers du nez, quitte à leur arracher les crocs !_

Mais puisque l'on me forçait à dormir, autant jouer à ma gamine jusqu'au bout...

« Je veux dormir avec toi ! », geignis-je de ma voie de bébé. Caroline sourit pour toute réponse. Souvent, lorsque je faisais un cauchemar et qu'elle séjournait chez nous je dormais près d'elle. Ça m'aidait à passer une bonne nuit, surtout lorsque mes cauchemars devenait beaucoup trop réalistes.

« Caro, à raison, tu dois te reposer », concluait mon oncle.

Ma tante partit de la pièce à vitesse vampirique. Elle revint en quelques secondes près de nous. Elle tenait une lettre à la main, qu'elle me tendit d'un air résolu. Je la pris aussitôt.

« Tiens, ma puce tu la lira lorsque tu seras prête. C'est une lettre de...ta mère. » ajouta presque timidement ma tante.

Je lui fit un sourire forcé en guise de réponse tout en me faisant la remarque que ses sautes d'humeurs étaient assez impressionnantes lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

« Caroline reste quelque minute. Nous devons parler ! », reprit-elle à l'égard de Caroline.

Je serrais les dents en avisant leur air entendu. Caroline n'avait même pas bronché à l'ordre sec !

« Vous me cachez _encore_ quelque chose ! », m'énervais-je.

Pourquoi voulait-elle parler à Caroline sans moi ? Encore des cachotteries ! Pour mon bien ! Je n'étais plus une enfant ! S'il n'était pas arrivé ce drame aujourd'hui, je n'aurais sans doute jamais su que j'étais un hybride et que ma famille étaient des vampires. La belle affaire !

Et surtout, pourquoi avais-je la sensation qu'au fond de moi j'avais toujours connus leurs vraies natures ? Je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ses questions qui s'ajoutaient à chaque seconde dans ma tête. Si bien que j'en oubliais le morceau de vélin que je froissais nerveusement entre mes mains.

« On discutera de tout ça demain, Hope !», conclus Stefan.

Il souriait toujours doucement mais je sentais aux accents de sa voix que la discussion était close.

D'habitude ce sourire m'empêchait à chaque fois de lui en vouloir, mais là, ce n'était pour une sortie entre fille que j'insistais, c'était pour connaître ma véritable nature. Alors je fulminais.

Finalement, je décidais de monter dans ma chambre sans même embrasser mon oncle et ma tante. Petite revanche personnelle. J

Je n'allais quand même pas tout leur pardonner facilement ! Je rentrais dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit. Je fixais le bout de papier, au coin écornés avec la même peur que la mouche de la tarentule. J'hésitais à l'ouvrir maintenant, de peur d'y découvrir d'autres sombres secrets. Mais malgré mon épuisement et la ribambelle de doute que je me trimballais, ma curiosité restait la plus forte. Je l'ouvris aussitôt.

_**Ma Chère Zoé, Câtline ou Angela**_

_**À ma chère petite fille,**_

_**Je voudrais que tu saches à quel point ton père et moi nous t'aimons. Je n'ai jamais pu connaître ma mère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ressentie lorsqu'elle m'a portée, alors j'ai pensé à t'écrire pour que tu saches à quel point je t'aime.**_

_**Je tiens à te promettre trois choses que je n'ai jamais eu et que tu auras :**_

_**Une maison sûre.**_

_**Quelqu'un pour te dire qu'il t'aime chaque jour et quelqu'un qui se bat pour toi. En d'autre terme, une famille.**_

_**C'est pour tenir cette promesse que ton père et moi te confions à ta tante pour que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité. Tu es une personne unique !**_

_**Un jour, on se retrouvera.**_

_**Papa et maman t'aime. Pour toujours et à jamais.**_

Je ne remarquais que je pleurais que lorsque mes larmes tombèrent sur le papier de la lettre. Aujourd'hui, j'avais versée des tonnes de larmes aux significations différentes les unes des autres. Des larmes de peurs, de frustration et d'incompréhension. De colère.

Là, c'était différent. Je me sentais un peu moins abandonnée en lisant cette missive qui expliquait les choix de mes parents. Parents qui m'aimaient à un point où ils m'ont confiés à ma tante. Mais pourquoi ne pas me garder avec eux ? Qui me voulait tant de mal ? Oui ma mère avait tenu sa promesse. Oui, j'avais une famille ! Une tante ultra protectrice et parfois sévère, certes mais toujours à l'écoute. Un oncle, un père pour moi, aussi responsable que devait l'être un père. J'avais une amie, une confidente, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ou rire. Elle possédait de lourds secrets, cette famille, mais elle restait la mienne. Savoir que mes parents sont en vie remplissait un vide, un manque en moi que j'avais depuis longtemps. Ainsi, bientôt, je pourrais les voir.

Je déposais la lettre sur ma table de nuit, j'attrapais le petit cheval en bois que j'avais depuis petite et le serrait très fort contre moi. Cet objet avait le don de calmer mes peurs. Je le prenais chaque nuit pour me protéger. Sans doute, une habitude de petite fille. Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds alors que le marchand de sable faisait son boulot. Mes paupières s'abaissèrent et je m'assoupis .

À moitié endormie j'entendis une personne se faufiler subrepticement dans mes draps. Je me tournais pour trouver Caroline qui avait tenue parole. J'ouvrais les yeux et constatait le beau sourire que le vampire angélique qui se trouvait dans mon lit m'adressait.

« Tu a connus mes parents ? » , chuchotais-je. Elle me sourit timidement.

« Oui. »

« Comment étaient-ils ? »

« Ta mère était très belle même si je ne l'ai pas bien connue ! Et ton père.. », je le sentis soudainement émue.

« ...Mon père ? »

« Ton père était une personne assez imposante, très...impulsive et colérique ! Mais il avait beaucoup de charme et savait faire attention à ceux qu'il aimait. » répondit-elle avec nostalgie.

Je sentais que Caroline avait eue une histoire avec lui. Ça se voyait sur son visage.

« Tu as eu une aventure avec lui ? »

Elle sourit de mon franc-parler.

« Disons que ton père me tournait autour ! Et que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour...pour comprendre que l'avis des autres ne comptaient pas dans ce que je ressentais ! En plus de cela, ton père était une personne très compliquée ! Alors ça n'aidait pas ! »

« J'aimerais tellement les connaître ! », soupirais-je tristement.

« C'est compliqué, _mon bébé_ ! »

« J'ai lu sa lettre, tu sais. », racontais-je presque en pleurs. « Ils m'ont laissés pour me protéger ! Mais de qui ? Et pourquoi ? Peut-être que c'est de ma faute...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

« Tu n'as rien fait mon cœur ! Certaines personnes aiment faire le mal autour deux pour cacher leur propre mal-être ! », me réconforta-t-elle en embrassant ma joue.

« Dors maintenant ! Je veille sur toi ! Et ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait à ses gens-là, tu t'es protéger et c'est tout ce qui compte. Dieu merci tu n'as rien ! » Surenchérissait-elle avec soulagement.

Elle m'embrassa. Je pouvais enfin m'enfoncer dans la profondeur de mes songes, apaiser et rassurer.

**(Aux Etats-Unis à la Nouvelle Orléans, Quartier Français)**

Dans un cimetière, une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux courts se tenait debout entouré d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Un homme brun à l'allure hautaine s'approchait du cercle. Il tenait enchaîner une jeune femme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noisette. Celle-ci était comme paralysée. Elle regardait la scène avec effroi sans pouvoir se défendre ni dire un mot.

« Lina ne fait plus partie de ce monde! Je l'ai sentie ! Les pouvoirs de _**sa**_ fille se sont éveillés. Nous devons l'éliminer ! », S'exclama la chef en montrant du doigt la brune comateuse.

« Tu as essayée de nous duper et ce, durant des années ! Ta meute t'as suivie ! Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons détruire ton créateur. », Menaça-t-elle en regardant la femme enchaîner, dont les yeux brillait d'un éclat doré.

« Tu l'as regarderas mourir. Puis, ce sera ton tour !, surenchérit-elle l'air exalté d'un fanatique plaqué sur son visage. « Les sorcières du quartier français n'auront jamais de répit tant que ce monstre contre-nature ne sera pas sacrifiée ! »

Sa voix prenait davantage d'ampleur alors qu'elle exposait ses plans.

« Cela peut prendre encore seize année s'il le faut mais elle mourra ! », acheva-t-elle en sortant du cercle. Les sorciers se dissipèrent dans un accord tacite alors que l'homme arrogant emmenait l'hybride en un lieu où elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Au loin, caché derrière une pierre tombale, un homme à la peau couleur du chocolat et aux yeux noisette observait toute la scène. Une sorcière se dirigea alors vers la sortie attisant sa curiosité. Il se pencha prudemment afin de mieux voir la scène. En avisant le désert de la place, il en profita et attrapa la jeune femme, l'emmenant loin du cimetière et surtout loin des possible regards du cercle. Il entoura de ses grandes mains le frêle cou de l'ennemie.

« Où habite la fille de Klaus ? » , demanda-t-il prêt à lui briser le coup. Celle-ci tremblait face à la voix dur du vampire qui était sur le point de la tuer.

« Je ne peux pas » disait-elle effrayée

« Tu vas mourir, alors !»

« Elle habite à...à Brocéliande...e...en France », avoua-t-elle complètement paniqué par la situation et ce, même sous hypnose.

« Merci », répondit-il en lui lançant un sourire machiavélique. Il lui brisa alors le cou laissant la sorcière sans vie. Il ne pouvait permettre qu'elle prévienne ses sœurs.

Satisfait, il s'éloigna du corps. Et de cette ville-fantôme, prêt à lui redonner son éclat d'antan, dusse-t-il embarquer pour la France...

**Retour au manoir de Brocéliande**

Je me réveille sous le coup de l'horrible douleur qui martelait la tête. Tout mon corps souffrait, j'avais soif . Pas la soif au sens traditionnel du terme, non. C'était davantage un tiraillement qui grossissait, grossissait jusqu'à devenir une profonde envie qui me submergeait par vagues dévastatrices. Un besoin se faisait sentir au fond de ma gorge. Mes gémissements de douleur réveillèrent Caroline qui se retourna afin de voir ce qu'il m'arrivait. Elle toucha mon front, avant de jurer bruyamment. Se levant d'un bond du lit, elle hurla un « Stefan ! Rebekah ! », qui vrilla mes tympans hypersensible.

« Que se passe-t-il ?» crièrent-ils à l'unisson lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans ma chambre.

« Je crois qu'elle mute ! Elle devient réellement une hybride !», s'exclama une Caroline paniquée.

* * *

**alors vous avez aimez?**


	4. chapitre 3: la transformation

**Voici le chapitre 3, corrigé encore un grand merci à ma poulette pour sa correction **

**Et merci à tous les lecteurs qui lises et me mettent des commentaires sa m'encourage drôlement, j'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à lire cette fiction **

**Bonne lecture a tous **

Je m'éveillais des courbatures nouant chaque muscle de mon corps. La fièvre collait mes cheveux à mes tempes alors que ma gorge me brûlait sauvagement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé de l'acide.

Soif, soif, soif, soif, soif, soif, _soif !_

Malgré cette _soif_ dévorante qui m'obsédait je pus distinguer en fond sonore des bruits au rez-de-chaussée. Chose étrange et très dérangeant, mon ouïe pouvait intercepter le moindre bruit, allant même jusqu'à percevoir le battement des ailes de mouches qui volaient. Je pouvais entendre cinq voix semblant se chamailler à voix relevant sur mon séant, je remarquais que je me trouvais seule dans ma chambre.

« Tu penses qu'il faut lui donner du sang ? », murmura l'une d'elle. Ma tante.

« Oui Rebekah, j'en suis persuadé ! », répondit avec conviction une autre.

« Et sa fièvre disparaîtra ? », demanda une troisième, aussi cristalline qu'aérienne. Caroline.

« Je ne sais pas ! », répondit la seconde voix.

« Essayons ! », trancha une nouvelle voix, plus grave. Stefan.

Aussitôt qu'il avait fini sa conversation mon oncle apparut dans ma chambre un verre de sang à la main.

Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux sans plus de résultat que d'horribles picotements sur le pourtour de mes yeux, cependant j'avais l'impression que mon oncle restait planté là, devant moi sans bouger, comme s'il était sous le choc. Que se passait-il ? Mon visage était déformé donc déformé à ce point ?

Dans le silence le plus totale, le reste des personnes montèrent à l'étage, le bruit de leur pas se répercutant au creux de mon oreille.  
Soudain, plusieurs images se présentèrent à mon esprit. Une femme blonde aux cheveux bouclées venait nous rendre visite une fois par an le jour de mon anniversaire. Un homme blond comme les blés l'accompagnait aussi. C'était elle, qui avait scellée mes souvenirs. Dans cette réminiscence, elle prononçait une sorte de formule dans une langue gutturale afin de dissimuler quelque chose. Ah oui, cela me revenait ! Elle me dissimulait la jeunesse de ma famille...

Ce souvenir sembla débloquer ma vue. Papillonnant des yeux, je posais le regard sur ma tante. Sa surprise en me regardant m'a fait revenir à la réalité. Stefan s'approcha alors de moi doucement. Il semblait inquiet malgré le sourire affectueux qui se distinguait sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce...hum...que se passe-t-il ? Euh...et pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? », m'enquis-je faiblement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce ! Tiens boit ça ! Ça ira mieux, après. » Il me tendit une sorte de décoction que j'ingurgitais aussitôt. L'odeur n'était pas déplaisante bien au contraire. Ce nectar avait l'odeur et la douceur de la vanille. J'eus un haut-le-cœur en me rendant compte que ce qui coulait dans ma gorge n'était rien d'autre que du sang. La brûlure qui me tuait à petit feu sembla soudain s'éteindre, m'apportant un bien-être des plus bienvenu.

Cette même migraine qui m'avait marteler le crâne et que j'avais attribué au casse-tête chinois qu'était ma vie, s'était transformé en raz-de-marrée de douleur pur dont je ressentais les résonances jusqu'à la plante des pieds.

« Liv' sa température ne baisse pas ! Qu'est qu'on fait d'autre ? », demanda-t-elle en avisant le chiffre qui s'afficha sur le thermomètre qu'elle m'avait fait gobé à l'instant. Je trouvais ses mains encore plus glaciales qu'à l'ordinaire sur mon front. À moins que ce ne soit moi, qui ais pris de la température...

« On lui donne du sang toutes les heures ! Et essayons de lui faire prendre un bain ! Je vais essayer d'utiliser une formule pour faire baisser sa température ! » Conclut celle que je considérais comme la cible à abattre. J'étais trop épuisé pour pouvoir être en colère ou dire que je savais tout, néanmoins cette fouineuse d'esprit ne perdait rien pour attendre. À des kilomètres de ma rage contenue, la sorcière s'accroupit dans ma chambre et prononça une autre formule dans une langue qui m'était inconnue, et sûrement très ancienne ! Après plusieurs minutes d'incantations, elle s'arrêta. Ma tante remit le thermomètre dans ma bouche, juste après. La température devait être toujours aussi haute car elle le balança contre le mur avec rage.  
« Ça ne marche pas ton truc ! », ragea-t-elle.

« Sa température monte toujours! Elle a quarante-six degrés, si ça continue elle pourrait en mourir ! » Ses larmes commençaient à descendre le long de ses joues.

« Et ses yeux ! Tu les as vu, ses yeux ! »

Cette exclamation me fit craindre le pire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, encore, mes bon Dieu de yeux !?

« Nous devons en plus partir loin d'ici avant que ces salopes de sorcières viennent la kidnapper ! On ne peut pas la transporter dans cet état ! » criait-elle en me montrant du doigt

« Hein, Live on fait quoi, maintenant ?»  
« Calme-toi ! La manière dont tu paniques n'aide pas Hope ! Ta nièce est spéciale, alors c'est normal que cela prenne plus de temps ! Tu le sais bien ! », ajouta la sorcière alors que Stefan tentait de la retenir dans son étreinte.  
« Je vais lui faire couler un bain », intervint Caroline, se dirigeant déjà dans ma salle de bain privée.  
« Moi, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver dans mes grimoires, on sait jamais ! » Et c'est sur ces mots que la sorcière sortit de ma chambre. Pas trop tôt.  
« Génial comme ça, je n'aurais pas à supporter cette traîtresse ! », rajouta la petite voix satisfaite sortie de mes pensées. Mon oncle se détacha de ma tante et descendit lui aussi rejoindre la sorcière qui avait supprimé mes pensées. Il ne restait désormais que ma tante, qui me fixait par ailleurs avec tristesse. Comme si elle s'était retenue tout le temps de mon amnésie. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui faire un beau sourire, pour la rassurer. Elle sourit à son tour. Et alors que ma tante me déshabillait afin que je passe sous une douche froide, Caroline se leva de son tabouret, l'air décidé.

« Il faut que tu restes un moment dans le bain ! Je vais voir en bas si Enzo est arrivé ! »

Je me demandais vaguement qui était cet homme avant d'attraper une bribe de souvenir, où il était question de cet « Enzo ». Un des amis de Caroline, donc. Ce qui n'expliquait pas la raison de sa présence, ici...

Je me dis que lui aussi devait être un vampire lorsque d'un coup de gant de toilette glacial, ma tante faisait redescendre ma température.  
« Tu peux me raconter comment tu as connue oncle Stefan ? » , chuchotais-je faiblement, mes muscles se relaxant un par un alors qu'une odeur de vanille commençait à s'échapper de l'eau. Ah !J'avais bien besoin de ce moment de détente. Ma tante avait une manière de conter ses histoires ou plutôt ses souvenirs qui m'apaisais et me rendais le sourire immédiatement. En plus je ne savais pas vraiment comment ils étaient rencontré tous les deux, alors c'était de tout bénéf' !  
« D'accord, je te raconte ! », accepta-t-elle « Je l'ai rencontrée dans un bar à Chicago, dans les années 20 », raconta-t-elle d'une voix nostalgique.

« Non ! » J'étais abasourdie ! Mon oncle était Steven ! Le garçon des histoires de ma tante. L'homme qui avait éteint son humanité. Le dernier homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse avant que Klaus, enfin mon père !, ne la dague durant une centaine d'année.

« Steven c'est oncle Stefan ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois avec lui ! Je croyais qu'il était amoureux d'une autre ! », l'agressais-je pratiquement tant son choix me paraissait...étrange.

« Oui, ton oncle était amoureux d'une autre ! Mais il s'est séparé d'elle ! Il a comprit que son amour pour elle n'était qu'un subterfuge dû à un rééquilibrage de la Nature. De mon côté, je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi ! Et puis je suis partie loin de lui, mon frère t'as confié à moi et...voilà ! » Je sentais ma tante émue de se souvenir de ses moments passées, bien avant ma naissance.  
« Ensuite, je suis partie avec toi en Angleterre, alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson. Là-bas, j'ai croisé Stefan. Il souhaitait s'y changer les idées ! Ah...Nous avons parlés pendant des heures ! Il été étonné de voir comme je m'occupais bien de toi, cet idiot ! Finalement les sentiments que j'avais enfouie depuis si longtemps ont grandit et son devenue de plus en plus fort ! Nous nous sommes redécouvert et nous avons construit un foyer. Grâce à toi, nous avons vécus une vie dépourvue de tout les tracas qu'elle constituait auparavant ! C'est grâce à toi que nous nous sommes retrouvés et sommes tombés amoureux.», m'avouait-elle avec de l'émotion en me caressant la joue avec douceur.

« Tonton était étonné de voir que tu t'occupais bien de moi parce que tu étais une ado de mille ans complètement fleur bleu, c'est ça ?», la taquinais-je. Le sourire m'était revenue aux lèvres même si le mal de crâne était toujours là. En sourdine.  
Elle ria à mon insertion.

« Ah, bah tu vois ! Tu te sens mieux ! », s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

« Le bain me soulage un peu » répondis-je.

À vrai dire, il me soulageait à peine. Je sentais encore mon corps qui souffrait de par cette fièvre, qui me rendait si faible et impuissante. Tout ce que je détestais !

« Je me souviens de Liv », lui avouais-je sourdement dans le silence de la pièce. Elle leva les yeux sur moi, étonnée.

« Elle a dissimulée notre histoire et elle a fait en sorte que tu ne te souviennes pas d'elle et de son frère, dans l'unique but de nous aider à te protéger ! Tu comprends ?»

Je pinçais les lèvres, de mauvaise foi.  
« Mais...qui me veut du mal ? Pourquoi mes parents m'ont éloignés d'eux ? Je veux tout savoir ! » Non, je ne démordais pas. J'avais envie de savoir qui me voulait du mal, j'avais le droit, de savoir qui voulait ma mort et surtout pourquoi !

« Une sorcière puissante veut ta mort ! Ton père a de nombreux ennemies ! Ils se sont séparés de toi pour te protéger ! »

« Je sais tout ça !, m'exclamais-je la voix portant loin et pourtant si chevrotante..., je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe _exactement _? », insistais-je.

J'allais continuer lorsque ma gorge se serra si violemment que je ne pus rien faire si ce n'est toussé, enrouée au possible.  
« Je ne peux pas te le dire, ça risque de t'affecter, plus que tu ne peux le croire, si je te le dis ! », me répondit-elle avec détermination. Les intonations suppliantes dans sa voix me stoppèrent néanmoins. Elle n'était pas prête à me dire qui était cette sorcière qui voulait ma mort. OK, on allait le faire comme ça.

Après une heure dans ce bain gelé ma tante me déposa délicatement sur mon lit. La fièvre était encore bien présente. La douleur n'avait pas non plus disparu. Mon oncle revint prêt de moi avec un verre de sang, que je bus comme du petit lait. Je finissais finalement par m'endormir, épuiser par tout ce qui s'était passé.

J'étais en plein rêve.

Une femme bonde dont la longue crinière fauve la faisait étrangement ressembler à Rebekah se tenait de mon lit, un poignard à la main. Elle me regardait intensément, et je me dis que son regard ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Lina avant qu'elle ne tente de m'embrocher. Tout ce dégoût et ce mépris... ça me rendais malade de voir une personne me haïr à ce point !

« Désolé, ma très chère petite-fille, mais tu es contre-nature ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ! Nous nous devons de rétablir l'Équilibre, alors je dois te sacrifier et...annihiler ce que j'ai créer ! »

Sur ses mots déchirants, elle transperça mon cœur. Je sentis la lame du poignard se forcer un passage entre mes côtes, forcer, forcer et forcer jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur et s'y plantait brutalement.  
« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! », hurlais-je alors à pleins poumons.

Avant même de m'être réveiller, je sautais de mon lit, toujours hurlante. Je tremblais de peur, je vérifiais de ma main si la dague était toujours planté dans mon cœur, les jambes en coton.

Tâtonnante à travers l'obscurité de poix, j'allumais le plafonnier avec soulagement. Un cauchemar. Encore. Cette femme me hantait. Caroline fit soudain irruption dans ma chambre de sa vélocité surnaturelle.

« Hope ça va ? Je t'ai entendue hurler ! », s'affola-t-elle.

« Oui...hum, oui ça.. ça va ! Juste ...J'ai juste fait un cauchemar ! C...ce n'est rien ! », tentais-je de la rassurée. La blonde s'avança avec précaution dans ma direction. Elle toucha mon front pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Elle fronçait ses sourcils l'air résigné.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre ! »

Je la regardais, elle semblait vraiment inquiète. Je ne me rendis compte de l'inquiétude qui touchait ma famille pour mon état qu'à ce moment-là. À vrai dire j'avais l'impression d'être lessivé et complètement ailleurs. La douleur ne voulait pas me quitter. Je me demandais comment je faisais pour tenir, pour ne pas succomber à cette fièvre interminable. Pourquoi mon corps réagissait comme ça ? Personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait ! J'étais une espèce inconnue ! Comment me guérir ? Tel était la question !  
« Je vais te chercher un verre de sang ! », m'interrompit-elle dans mes réflexions.

En trois secondes, elle avait disparue. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette vitesse ! Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée qu'on était une famille hors du commun. Je m'étais à moitié assoupie quand j'entendis de mon ouïe surdéveloppée des cris qui provenait du grand salon.  
« Enzo qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'écriait Caroline s'était la première fois que je l'entendais élever la voix ainsi.  
« J'en ai marre de t'entendre chialer toutes les cinq minutes ! », rétorqua un homme son accent anglais enrobé d'une voix naturellement rauque.  
« Tu ne l'as connais pas ! Je t'ai fait venir pour la protégée pas pour trouver des solutions complètement frappadingue ! », répondit-elle avec agacement.  
« Ma théorie est bonne ! Tu verras ! », disait-il. Je pouvais l'entendre monter les escaliers. Je le sentais _vraiment _mal...  
« Elle va souffrir ! Et Rebekah et Stefan ne sont pas là pour donner leur accord ! _Hey !_» surenchérissait une Caroline catastrophée.

« Tant pis ! Je vais essayer ! »  
« Non ! », ordonna-t-elle  
L'homme à l'accent pénétra dans ma chambre d'un pas martial.

_Je le sentais vraiment pas !_

Un beau brun au regard sauvage, au sourire de canaille et aux cheveux couleur corbeau s'approcha de moi tel un fauve aux abois.

« Hello _petite _! »

Non mais je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Comment un homme qui ne me connaissait ni d'Eve et encore moins d'Adam s'autorisa à faire irruption dans ma chambre en _pleine nuit_ pour me décocher ce genre de réplique, _à l'aise ! _À peine rencontré que je le trouvais déjà d'une arrogance à peine respirable.  
« Je ne suis _pas_ petite ! » m'énervais-je, ma voix virant dans l'hypersonique.  
« Je suis désolé Hope. Enzo est très agaçant ! », s'excusa-t-elle en réponse, faisant barrage de son corps entre Enzo et mon lit, là où je m'étais recouchée, d'ailleurs.

« Caroline, il faut tenté ! »

Il tenta de l'écarter, mais elle ne bougea pas. Pas rassuré par deux sous par ce grand dadais, je me pelotonnais dans le coin le plus reculée de mon lit.  
« J'ai dis non !»

Soudain Enzo s'élança sur Caroline et lui brisa la nuque avant même qu'elle n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait.  
« Désolé, ma belle ! Mais tu es top têtue » ajoutait-il en regardant le corps de ma Caroline à terre

« Nan, mais t'es complètement taré ! », m'égosillais-je sans m'empêcher de trembler au contact de l'air froid lorsque je me précipitais vers le corps inanimé de la blonde.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle se réveillera bientôt », crût-il me rassurer. Alors que pas du tout. Ma dernière réplique ne sembla pas le toucher. Encore moins celle-là :

« Ce n'est pas une raison! »

Il m'ignora totalement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de m'empoigner brusquement en m'annonçant, tout à fait décontracte :  
« Il faut que je t'emmène dans la forêt pour que tu te transformes en loup »

Caroline avait raison. Sa théorie était complètement farfelue, oui. Il ne me laissait même pas le choix, en plus. Je me débattais, même si je savais que cela ne servait à rien. Dans l'entreprise, je remarquais qu'il possédait une odeur particulière et très agréable. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de me récrier face au traitement. Je n'avais nulle envie d'aller dans la forêt, _surtout _en pleine nuit avec un inconnu pour me transformer en loup ! Il me tira à vitesse vampirique, loin du manoir. Il me déposa dans la sombre forêt de Brocéliande. Je remarquais que la lune n'était pas tout à fait pleine. Je tenais à peine debout, ma fièvre étant trop profonde et mes jambes trop lourdes. Je me suis mis à vaciller. Ce crétin de vampire réussit tout de même à me rattraper avant la collision. Il se mit à me fixer intensément, ce qui me fit frissonner sans que je ne sache pourquoi.  
« Mmh...tes yeux sont...étranges ! »

« Mmh, ta manière d'instaurer un contact humain est...étrange ! », le singeais-je acide au possible.

Il ricana un instant me rattrapant lorsque je butais sur une souche.

« Ton œil droit est dorée et l'autre est vert émeraude »

C'eut le don de me clouer le bec. Il eût un autre ricanement agaçant. Je comprenais soudainement mieux la raison de tant d'attention.  
« Ce n'est pas drôle ! », bougonnais-je en réponse à son rire qui s'éternisait.  
« C'est sûrement ton côté loup et sorcier qui se confrontent !»

Mon côté sorcière ! Il est vrai que j'avais tué mes ravisseurs il y a quelque jours avec une force surhumaine. De ce que j'avais compris, lorsqu'un potentiel loup tue sa première victime, elle se transforme durant la lune suivante. De plus, j'étais aussi sorcière. J'avais le bon âge pour l'évolution de mes pouvoirs. Sans côté le côté vampire qui se présenterait d'ici sous peu...

Décidément, j'étais vraiment un être unique.

« Et en quoi, ça explique mon kidnapping en pleine nuit ? », grelottais-je mauvaise.  
« Il faut que tu te transformes pour aller mieux ! Ton corps réclame ton côté loup. Il fait partie toi alors tu as intérêt à te transformer par toi-même avant que ton côté ne te domine !, m'exhorta-t-il. Je le regardais fixement, intrigué par sa supposition.  
« Et comment je m'y prends ? », demandais-je plus caustique que je ne l'aurais dû.  
« Écoute ton corps simplement et...transforme-toi .». Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison, je l'avais toujours sue, je devais libérée l'animal qui ne demandait que cela.  
Je m'éloignais de lui, les jambes tremblantes. La fièvre, sûrement. Je pris une profonde respiration, fermais mes yeux et me concentrais sur mon côté animal. Je respire doucement afin de libérer la bête.

Cela se passa étrangement sans douleur. En un seul craquement d'os, je sentis mon corps se transformer en loup, dans une fluidité sans pareil. J'avais réussie à réveiller l'animal endormie. Tout était démultiplier. Les odeurs, la vue, le toucher. Je pouvais apercevoir le regard arrogant de cet Enzo, sans faire attention à lui. Je me suis mise à courir dans la forêt de Brocéliande, exaltée au possible par tout les éléments que je ressentais à présent. Heureuse. Épanouie. Après plusieurs heures dans mon aspect de loup, Enzo m'avait retrouvé et s'était posté devant moi, me faisant signe de me dépêcher. De quoi ? De plus, il me regardait avec un grand sourire victorieux qui, en plus de m'agacer ne me fit présager rien de bon.  
« Maintenant, reviens parmi les vampires ! Avant que Caroline ne me tue ! », dit-il justement sans peur. Je savais que les loups-garous ne pouvaient se contrôler et que leurs morsures étaient dangereuses pour les vampires, mais lui ne semblait pas avoir peur, même, il avait l'air trop confiant alors qu'il ne me connaissait à peine. Je restais immobile dans mon corps de loup, pensant avec force à mon corps d'humaine, lorsque, comme par magie, je me retrouvais nue devant ce beau brun _tellement agaçant _qui me tendait un peignoir.  
« Retourne-toi ! Ne me regarde pas ! », m'énervais-je, vexée au possible. Argh, il m'énerve.

J'avais envie de me retransformer, juste pour le plaisir de l'étriper.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien à regarder, _petite_! », jugea-t-il hautain après un rapide regard. Je grognais alors que mes yeux picotaient. Sûrement changeaient-ils de couleur. Et c'est avec des gestes saccadés par la colère que j'enfilais ce _maudit_ peignoir

_Sale vampire !_

Sans rien répondre, je me dirigeais au manoir, tentant de me calmer. Ma famille devait se faire un sang d'encre. Plus je marchais et plus je me rendais compte que les frissons et la fièvre avaient disparus. Arrivée au manoir, je les retrouvais dans le grand salon, l'air inquiet et impatient. Caroline s'y trouvait également avec _Liv._ Enzo était juste derrière moi, le même sourire railleur aux lèvres. Rebekah se précipita vers moi, me serrant jusqu'à en mourir, lorsqu'elle avisa ma présence. Heureusement que j'étais un être surnaturel, me suis-je dit en tentant de masquer mon étouffement le plus possible afin de ne pas la contrarier, sinon je serais morte étouffée !

« Enzo t'es un homme mort ! », explosa soudain mon oncle. Il l'agrippa au cou sans même que je ne l'ai vu passé, un courant d'air balayant mon visage tout au plus.  
« Je te l'avais dit que tu aurais des ennuis ! », ajouta satisfaite la belle blonde revancharde.  
« Stop ! Hope n'a plus de fièvres! Ce n'est pas ça le plus important ? _(Devant le silence:) _Alors, Stefan !», intervint sévèrement ma tante, appuyant son regard sur la main de Stefan. Il le lâcha de mauvaise grâce.  
« Oui ! Enzo avait raison ! Je me suis transformé ! Et depuis je vais mieux ! », acquiesçais-je afin de le calmer.  
« Tu as souffert ? », s'inquiéta derechef Caroline.  
« Même pas ! », m'empressais-je de répondre.  
« Inutile de dire me remercier et de louanger ma clairvoyance, voyons, je vais rougir ! », se pavana dans le silence qui s'était instaurée un Enzo fier de lui.  
« Toi, ne m'adresses plus la parole ! Tu m'as brisé le coup, je te rappelle ! » hurla Caroline, le visage tordu par la colère.  
« Je devais le faire _ma belle_ ! », se défendit faussement vexé le beau brun. Elle secoua la tête blasée avant de se détourner de lui.  
« Hope va faire ta valise, nous partons ! », ordonna la blonde qui me tenait lieu de tante.

« Déjà ? Je ne veux pas partir ! J'adore notre manoir ! », répondis-je déçue. J'avais toujours vécue dans cette immense bâtisse. C'était ma maison, c'était le lieu où j'avais grandi, le lieu où j'avais fait mes premiers pas, le lieu où je me bagarrait avec Stefan, c'était l'endroit où tante Becky me racontait ses folles histoires de vampires au creux de ses bras alors que la chaleur diffusait par la grande cheminée du salon nous enveloppait. Et cet forêt qui entourait notre demeure était le lieu où je me réfugiais quand j'étais triste. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais ça me semblait inévitable, surtout lorsque j'avisais le regard déterminé de ma tante.  
« Nous devons nous en aller ! Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera un autre chez nous ! », répondit-elle en essayant de me rassurer.  
Je m'exécutais rapidement malgré ma tristesse à partir. J'étais en train de monter les escaliers quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Ma tante se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Je la rejoignis, curieuse de voir qui se trouvait en bas. Ma tante s'immobilisa sur le palier. Elle était sous le choc. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais dans un état pareil.  
« Marcel ! », s'exclama-t-elle suspicieuse, une fois le choc passé. Marcel ? C'était qui ça, encore ? J'eus beau tendre le cou, je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir à quoi ressemblait cet invité surprise.  
« Rebekah ! Ça fait longtemps ! », susurra l'homme.

Je voyais les mains de ma tante tremblés. Était-il un ennemi ? Je ne voyais que ça qui pouvait la rendre aussi..nerveuse ! Mon oncle, qui avait lui aussi entendu les bruits, se plaça près de ma tante. _Mauvais, ça._  
« Que viens-tu faire ici ? », demanda mon oncle plus menaçant tu meurs.  
« C'est qui celui-là ? » Je voyais mon oncle serrer ses mains de colère à moins que ce ne soit de jalousie ? Enfin, il les serra et c'est tout ce qui comptait ! « Je suis son mari ! » Divulgua-t-il sèchement. _Stefan, en colère ? Tous aux abris !_  
« Je ne suis pas là pour récupérer Rebekah, mais pour vous annoncer quelque chose ! » Ma tante se déplaça pour laisser passer l'inconnu. Encore une conquête de Veronica, apparemment, aux vues de la tension dans l'air. Je me cachais de ma main pour ne pas rire de cette situation gênante.  
« Entre ! » Un homme à la peau chocolat s'introduit dans notre demeure. Il m'aperçut, perchée que j'étais en haut de l'escalier et me lança un sourire ravageur qui eut comme conséquence de me faire rougir immédiatement. Stefan et Becky l'emmenèrent au salon, raison pour laquelle je les suivis. Caroline, Liv et Enzo y étaient toujours.  
« Alors dis-nous : Pourquoi es-tu venue ? », demanda mon oncle pressé apparemment qu'il parte.  
« Pour te dire que tes frères sont retenus dans une boîte par tes parents ! », avoua-t-il en fixant ma tante.


	5. le départ

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE, sa fait un petit moment que je ne sui pas venue poster un chapitre. Je suis navré avec la rentré scolaire et les soucies personnelles accotée. **

**Bon voila je vous poste le chapitre 4 corrigé grace a ma très chère ****KlaraChlo qui fait des merveille.**

**Je n'ai pas commencer le chapitre 5 ! mais je vais my mettre .**

**Bonne lecture a tous**

* * *

« Je suis venu pour comment dire... oui, pour te _prévenir. _Tes frères sont dans des cercueils détenus par vos parents. Ah, les histoires de familles dysfonctionnelles... », ne pût-il s'empêcher de rajouter dans le silence lourd tout en fixant ma tante. Les réactions étaient assez semblables pour ceux qui connaissait tout les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire. Rebekah, lui renvoyait son regard, la bouche entrouverte d'abasourdissement face à la révélation. Personnellement, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui passait. Totalement larguée, je m'assis sur le canapé prête à écouter. Ce qui allait suivre. Peut-être allais-je en apprendre davantage qu'en tentant de leur tirer les vers du nez.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi tout ! », exigea-t-elle instamment. Je la sentais sous le coup de la panique et je découvrais peu à peu le visage de ma tante s'assombrir.

« Nous avons dû combattre la _Guererra_ pendant presque six ans et à chaque fois, il se trouvait de nouveaux loups encore plus résistants que les derniers ! Klaus a compris qu'une sorcière lui voulait du mal et qu'elle fabriquait des bagues aux loups. Nous avons pu tué Francesca et ses frères, mais d'autres menaces plus dangereuse se sont présentées. »

Ma tante écoutait attentivement la révélation. Un aveugle, sourd-muet aurait pu voir dans ses yeux la panique et la haine se livraient une bataille qui faisait briller ses yeux d'un éclat phosphorescent surnaturel. Je ne l'avais _jamais_ vue ainsi. Lorsque mon oncle s'avisa de son combat intérieur, il lui prit la main tendrement, dans le but de la calmer.

Et de marquer son territoire, remarquais-je en avisant le regard brillant que posa le métisse à leurs mains entrelacées.

« Viens-en aux faits, Marcel ! Où sont mes frères ? Que s'est-il passés ? », siffla-t-elle son énervement allant crescendo.

Marcel avala difficilement sa salive.

« Klaus est desséché ! », avoua-t-il finalement d'une seule traite.

Ma tante tremblait de colère alors même que ses yeux devenaient rouges des larmes qu'elle retenait.

De son côté, Caroline resta sans bouger, comme prenant racine dans les fondations même du manoir.

Quant à moi, je me sentais mal. C'était une réaction primale, une réaction qui me donnait l'impression que l'on m'avait encore arraché une partie de moi. Je ne le connaissais pas, ce _Klaus. _Bon, c'était mon père.

Et il y avait une semaine de cela, j'avais repris espoir lorsque ma tante m'avait révélé que mes parents n'étaient pas morts. Et là, je sentais cette charge dans ma poitrine qui avait disparu revenir aux triples galops.

« Et Elijah ? », s'enquiert-elle.

« Il a été dagué ! Esther le garde prêt d'elle aux dernières nouvelles. », rajoutait-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise, la conversation avançant. Ma tante ouvrait davantage la bouche d'étonnement, le temps passant.

« Mais elle est morte ! », s'époumona-t-elle, les yeux agrandis d'horreur et brillant de mille feux.

Marcel serra les dents, rendant ses mâchoires encore plus saillant que d'habitude.

« Non, malheureusement ! Les sorcières ont pris le pouvoir dans la ville ! »

« Et Klaus ? Où ont-elles dissimulées le corps ? », intervint pour la première fois Caroline.

Marcel déglutit avant de reprendre ses explications.

« Davina le détient, elle l'a desséchée il y a dix ans de cela ! Elle a empêché ton père de le tuer pour nous protéger Josh et moi. Désormais, Mikaël dirige la faction humaine. Il n'y a plus de vampires au quartier français. Nous sommes désormais exilés et ce, depuis des années. », divulgua-t-il d'une voix atone.

Toute ma famille resta sous le choc de la nouvelle durant un bon Klaus, l'Hybride Originel pouvait-il être vaincu ? L'homme des contes de ma tante Becky était un homme fort, courageux, impulsive et surtout extrêmement puissant. Alors, comment ?

« Les sorcières ont capturées Hayley ! Elles recherchent ta nièce à tout prix !» Surenchérissait-il de plus en plus pressant.

Si je devais résumer la situation, mes parents étaient dans une situation désespérer, ses sorcières voulaient la mort de ma famille, et encore plus la mienne. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait , quel était la source de tant de haine et de mépris. Que leur avons-nous fait pour mériter leurs foudres ?

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par ma tante, apparemment infecté par la même précipitation appréhensive que le métisse.  
« Hope, fais ta valise. Tout de suite. », ordonna-t-elle justement.

Hochant la tête, je montais à grande vitesse dans ma chambre. J'y piochais le plus d'affaires que mes deux énormes sacs de sport pouvait contenir en me disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier.

Décidément, j'avais la sensation d'avoir aucun répit depuis une semaine. J'avais découvert que j'étais une hybride, un peu sorcière, un peu garou et un peu vampire -ce qui faisait toujours beaucoup trop de « un peu », selon moi !- , que ma famille était les tout premiers vampires du Nouveau Monde et que mère était une louve-garou d'une lignée ancestrale.

Et là, mon père, ma mère et mon oncle étaient capturés par une bande de sorcières assoiffées de vengeance !

Moi, dans cet imbroglio de problème ?

Je devais fuir et laisser ma vie d'humaine derrière moi. Étouffer le rêve de ma vie, celui de voir mes parents. De savoir duquel je tenais mon nez busqué, mes yeux saphirs ou la fossette de ma joue gauche.

Non, je devais tout écraser au fond de moi, me faire obéissante et suivre le mouvement.

Une brusque montée de larmes serra brutalement ma gorge, alors qu'un pincement au cœur me gagnait en pensant à toutes ses choses que je laissais derrière moi. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque je surpris une conversation dans la chambre d'à-côté, qui attira mon attention.

« Je vais partir avec toi Marcel ! Je ne peux pas laisser mes frères dans un cercueil ! », annonçait vivement ma tante.

_Non._

La panique augmenta soudain mes perceptions. Là, à droite une mouche était collée au mur à battre nonchalamment des ailes. Une respiration tout aussi erratique se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussé.

Je commençais à _vraiment _paniquer à l'annonce de ma tante. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle parte là-bas risquer sa vie. Elle était comme ma mère, je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre !

Je clignais des yeux en tentant par de brusques respirations de calmer mon flux sanguin.

_Non._

Comme en écho à mes pensées agitées, Stefan s'exclama :  
« Non Rebekah ! Tu ne peux pas partir seul ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je _refuse _de te perdre ! »

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! Tu comprends Stefan ? Je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi ! » Dit-elle avec tant d'émotion dans ma voix que l'étau qui comprimait ma poitrine se resserra brutalement.

« Hors de question ! Je pars avec toi ! »

Il n'en démordait pas. J'avais beau être dans ma chambre, je pouvais sentir les tensions -_et les odeurs qui en émanait- _qui se situait au rez-de-chaussée.

« Non, c'est moi qui pars ! Hope a besoin de vous deux ! », intervenait brusquement Caroline dans la cacophonie de voix qui protestait.

_Non !_

« Oh non, non, non, _mon ange_ ! Je ne te laisse pas partir ! », protesta d'une voix intransigeante Enzo.

« Il a raison, Caroline ! Tu ne peux pas partir toute seule ! », approuvait justement ma tante.

Et alors que les voix s'époumonaient à protester, une autre plus grave réussit à s'imposer dans un long sifflement aiguë qui me fit grimacer tant il vrilla mes délicats tympans.

Un silence lourd s'installa, me faisant grimacer d'appréhension.

« Je pense que vous devez partir **tous les trois** et la sorcière avec ! », reprit la voix de Marcel.

Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser tous les trois, je ne _voulais_ pas ! C'était impossible.

_Impossible !_

Dans un élan de pur peur, je descendais les escaliers en courant, les larmes dévalant dans le même temps mes joues, brouillant ma vue. D'une vélocité surnaturelle que je ne réussissais pas à contrôler encore, je me trouvais au milieu du salon, en une fraction de seconde.

« Je refuse que vous partiez sans moi ! », criais-je le plus fort possible.

Mes nerfs totalement à vifs ne pouvait plus me soutenir. Je ne pouvais ni m'arrêter de pleurer, ni cesser de hurler ma détresse.

D'ailleurs, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Ma tante s'approchait de moi et m'enlaça dans ses bras, étouffant les sanglots bruyants qui me prenait.

Je ne pouvais que répondre à son étreinte maternelle. Elle me releva le menton avec douceur tout en prenant une grande respiration.

Ses yeux brillaient toujours.

« Marcel a raison, _chérie_ ! Plus nous serons nombreux ! Plus nous aurons des chances de les libérer ! Je ne veux pas te laisser _mon amour_, mais c'est biens trop dangereux pour toi. », expliqua-t-elle avec une détermination qui enflait à chaque mots prononcés.

L'amour. C'est de cela que ses yeux brillaient. Un amour qui me rendait malade tellement je sentais à quel point il était fort.

« Enzo emmène Hope chez Jeremy ! », trancha Caroline, la seule qui réussissait à toujours garder un sang-froid apparent dans cette situation.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser ! », objecta celui-ci.  
« Écoute, je dois y aller ! Je ne peux pas laisser Stefan et Rebekah affronter ses monstres ! »  
« Inutile de me mentir ! Dis plutôt que tu veux retrouver ton Klaus ! » S'énervait-il.

« Enzo... _s'il te plaît_ emmène Hope chez Jeremy ! », répéta-t-elle davantage inflexible.

Je ne souhaitais pas les quitter.

Pourquoi voulait-elle que ce vampire arrogant m'amène loin d'eux, chez des inconnues ?

« Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste ! », Se plaignait-il

« Je sais, mais Hope est très importante pour moi ! Protège là ! »

« Très bien ! » Capitulait-il en ronchonnant dans sa barbe.

« Liv demande à Luke de passer voir Jeremy ! », ajoutait Stefan.

Ma tante se détacha de moi, un sourire frustré se formant sur son visage. Elle observait la scène qui se déroulait entre mon oncle et Liv, qui était restée jusque-là silencieuse, tout en lui lançant les mêmes regards froids que Stefan avait jetés au métisse.

La tension était toujours là alors que les regards glaciales se croisaient dans les deux camps.

« Très bien ! Je lui demanderais de la protégée chez Jeremy ! » Disait-elle à contre cœur.

« Tu sais Luke sera furieux s'il sait que je suis parti avec vous ! Surtout si c'était pour libérer, la créature la plus dangereuse que la Terre n'ait jamais porté! », lâcha-t-elle ironique.

J'ignorais comment elle avait bien pu connaître mon oncle, mais ils n'étaient certainement pas amis ! On pouvait _clairement _percevoir une haine réciproque. Comme le prouvait sa dernière assertion, d'une acidité à faire crisser les dents :

« Je m'en contre-fiche de ce que pense ton frère ! Tu viens avec nous un point ses tous ! Je te rappelle que ta une dette en vers moi ! »

« Je vais l'appeler ! » Répondit la sorcière en tournant ses talons l'air contrarié.

« Hope devrait partir de France rapidement ! Les sorcières sont à ses trousses ! », informa le métis. Mon oncle s'approchait de moi et m'embrassa ma joue tendrement.

Ça sentait les adieux réchauffés, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser les larmes perlant davantage aux coins de mes yeux.  
« Nous reviendrons rapidement,_ princesse_ ! », dit-il affectueusement.

Prise de panique, je reculais, je ne voulais pas partir loin d'eux. Une énergie que j'avais déjà ressentie il y a quelque jour refit surface.

« Je...eeuh... _Non !_...je ne veux pas vous quittez ! », tremblais-je.

En réponse, ma tante s'approcha de moi, dans une tentative de réconfort qui allait très certainement tourné au vinaigre si je ne me laissais pas aller, comme en ce moment.

La peur de les perdre me rendais incontrôlable, les flammes commençaient à jaillir sur le canapé en cuir.

« Hope calme-toi ! Nous allons revenir ! », répliqua ma tante d'une voie posée.

Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Mes pensées étaient toutes centrées sur la peur de perdre ma famille. Stefan s'approcha de moi et me serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Hope ! Tu es ma fille ! Je ne te laisserais jamais ! Nous reviendrons, je te le promets ! Respire ! Pense à quelque chose d'apaisant! », chuchota à mon oreille Stefan qui essayait tant bien que mal de me calmer.

Je soufflais légèrement pour calmer la magie qui échappait à mon contrôle. Un souvenir de mon enfance me revint en mémoire. Quand j'avais cinq ans j'avais pour habitude de grimper sur le dos de mon oncle et de parcourir la forêt immense de Brocéliande aussi vite que l'éclair à travers.

Mes cheveux châtains flottaient sous la douceur du vent. Avec mon oncle, je me sentais en sécurité et protéger.

Se souvenir m'avait été volé par cette... _Liv._

Décidément, elle m'avait effacé des bons moments, celle-là !

Elle me les avait sans doute enlevés lorsque l'âge de l'innocence avait cessé. En repensant à ce moment de bien-être en compagnie de mon oncle le feu se calmait de minute en minute pour s'éteindre définitivement alors que le calme revenait.

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne contrôlais plus rien ! »

Ma voix tremblait encore.

Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être si dur de se contrôler, la frustration que je tirais de chacun de mes échecs me montraient que mes émotions prenaient le dessus.

La magie profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour se réveiller. Heureusement ce souvenir m'avait aidé à la dompter. Je regardais le visage de mon oncle se creuser en un léger sourire de soulagement. Je n'avais pas détruit ce manoir, mis à part le canapé qui s'était transformé en tas de cendre.

De toute façon, quelle importance ? Dans quelque minute, ce manoir sera vide, alors pour la déco...

Stefan s'écarta de moi pour laisser place à Caroline qui m'enlaça avec une telle une force, qu'elle me coupa momentanément la respiration.

Elle caressa mes joues roses. Le sourire d'ange dont elle avait le secret ornait ses lèvres.

Elle aussi, tentait de me réconforter.

Je lui rendis même s'il était quelque peu forcé. Je ne souhaitais pas la voir partir.

« Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais ! », chuchota-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

_Pour toujours à jamais,_ voilà ce que ma mère m'avait dites dans sa lettre.

Une devise familiale qui restera gravée _à jamais _dans ma vie.

Ma mère avait tenue sa promesse, j'avais une famille qui m'aimait, mais le destin avait décidé qu'il était temps que je me sépare d'eux pour une période indéterminée.

« Je t'aime, aussi !»

Je la serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras. Après plusieurs minutes de câlins, elle finit par se détacher de moi à contrecœur.

« Bon, on y va petite ! Ça m'énerve déjà de devoir jouer la nounou ! Alors regarder ses adieux cul-cul la praline, c'est encore pire ! Ça me donne la gerbe ! » , intervint agacé Enzo.

Hum...sa vulgarité me donnait envie de le brûler sur place !

« Enzo ! Si tu ne prends pas soin de ma nièce, je te tuerais _lentement_ et très _douloureusement_ ! », rétorqua d'une voix grondante ma tante à l'égard du vampire arrogant.

Il grogna un instant dans sa barbe avant de prendre ma valise.

« Je te donnes cinq minutes pour dire au revoir ! À bientôt ma petite Caro ! Tu as intérêt à revenir ! », susurra-t-il en tournant sont regard charmeur vers ladite Caroline, qui semblait blasée au possible, avant de partir de la pièce.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui ! On reviendra vite, tu verras ! », promit-elle justement.

« Aller Hope, rejoins-le ! Ça va vite passer, tu verras ! », ajouta mon oncle.

Mais il ne semblait pas plus convaincue que cela.

Liv apparut dans la pièce, ses yeux accrochèrent le canapé en cendre. Elle avait loupée le spectacle de la petite hybride incontrôlable !

Quel _dommage !_

« Luke pourra t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs ! Je crois que Jeremy détient le grimoire des Bennet ! Ça t'aidera ! », conclut-elle ses yeux accrochant les miens.

Je ne répondis point.

Finalement, je déposais un dernier baiser sur la joue ma tante puis je commençais à m'en aller le pincement au cœur toujours autant présent.

« Notre avion nous attend, nous aussi ! », informa à brûle-pourpoint Marcel qui été demeuré spectateur durant plusieurs minutes.

Nous nous dirigions tous hors du manoir, ma tante passa la clé dans la serrure de notre demeure, une petite larme coula.

De beaux moments se trouvaient dans cette maison.

Toute mon enfance d'humaine ! Désormais, ma vie d'hybride et de sorcière débutait. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à accepter qui j'étais vraiment.  
Mon oncle et ma tante se précipitèrent vers moi dans un câlin groupé.

« On t'aime, _princesse_ », assurèrent-ils en chœur.

Caroline me donna une nouvelle fois un dernier baiser avant que nous nous engageons tous dans l'allée pavée qui nous mènerait à destination.

« Maintenant va dans la voiture ! Sois courageuse Hope ! Nous sommes des vampires ne t'inquiète donc pas pour nous ! », répéta une énième mon oncle avant de s'éloigner du manoir accompagné du reste du groupe.

Ma tante me lança un dernier sourire et partit aussi vite. Je regardais les seuls parents que je n'ai jamais eût, partir loin de moi.

Soudain la solitude m'envahit, j'ai été tellement entourée et aimée toute ma vie, que je me sentais à présent perdue. Pourtant, je savais qu'ils devaient me quitter pour sauver les personnes qui m'ont donnée la vie, et qu'ils faisaient cela pour que la famille soit à nouveau au complet. Une partie de moi savait que c'était moi, la cause de tous ses drames. Un jour, je serais assez forte pour vaincre, tous les ennemis qui désirent faire du mal à ma famille. Aujourd'hui, à Brocéliande, je me fais la promesse de devenir aussi forte que mon père. Voir davantage !

Je me vengerais de cette souffrance, je me vengerais de m'avoir éloigné de mes parents. C'est avec détermination, que je m'assis dans la voiture d'Enzo. Sans même prêter attention à moi, il démarra la Volvo en trombe. Nous nous enfuyons, loin de ma vie paisible.

Après plusieurs heures de route, mes yeux papillonnèrent sous le coup de la fatigue. Je ne me rendis même pas compte lorsque je m'endormis, d'un sommeil sans rêve que lorsque je sentis deux bras musclés entourait ma taille. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent péniblement, je tournais mes yeux sur le côté pour distinguer que je n'étais plus sur la terre ferme, mais dans les airs. Assis prêts de moi, se trouvait Enzo un verre de bourbon à la main. Il avait l'air pensif.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? », m'enquis-je froidement. Il tourna son regard arrogant vers moi.

« Encore cinq heures d'avion ! Tu as dormi dix heures ! Un vrai bébé ! », renifla-t-il bourré de dédain.

Plus il me narguait ainsi, plus j'avais envie de l'étrangler.

Mais ses yeux me rendaient dingue, je n'arrivais pas à le fixer. Ça me rendait malade. Chaque fois que mes yeux plongeaient dans les siens, une sensation nouvelle venait s'installer au creux de mon ventre, le réchauffant.

« Je suis peut-être un bébé ! Mais toi, tu n'es qu'un... qu'un sale vampire avec du bide ! » Répliquais-je en regardant ses abdos qui n'étaient pas ronds, mais plutôt bien musclés. Il me rendait complètement folle, je ne savais pas quoi dire alors ma maladresse légendaire me menait à dire des bêtises aussi grosses que des maisons. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux hérissés, un instant décontenancé avant de se mettre à rire de manière tonitruante.

« Touche ça ! Et dis-moi si ce n'est pas bien conserver ! », répliqua-t-il après s'être calmé. Il releva son t-shirt noir pour laisser place à des abdos bien dessinés. Le rouge me monta rapidement aux joues. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'étais passé par la tête ?

La honte assurée !

« Non merci ! Je ne voudrais pas attraper la maladie de la vieillesse, Alzheimer, Parkinson ou je ne sais quoi ! », débitais-je en détournant mon regard gêné par cette situation.

Quelle..._idiote _!

Je pris précipitamment mes écouteurs afin de couper court à ce moment bizarre ! Il faut aussi dire que cette conversation m'avait changé les idées, je n'avais pas pensé au danger qu'encourait ma famille. Dans quelques heures, je serais dans un territoire inconnu.  
J'étais à moitié endormie contre le hublot, lorsque je sentis l'avion débuter sa descente. Une main posée délicatement sur mon épaule me secoua légèrement.

« On est arrivé, petite ! », me secoua-t-il gentiment Enzo.

« Je ne suis pas _petite_ ! Et je sais que nous sommes arrivés ! », m'énervais-je en me levant de mon siège pour descendre du jet. Enzo me suivait également, me faisant signe de monter dans un taxi.

Après dix minutes de voiture, nous dépassâmes un panneau marqué Richmond. Nous étions donc en Amérique, le pays dont j'étais originaire. La Nouvelle-Orléans n'était pas si loin que ça.

C'était bon à savoir. Le taxi, nous déposâmes enfin devant une villa assez luxueuse mais simple, elle était beaucoup moins imposante que mon manoir. Je sortais de la voiture, je suivais Enzo devant la porte d'entrée.

Il frappa. Je distinguais des bruits de talons se précipiter vers nous. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à une jeune femme brune élégante au regard doux. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron clair.

Elle m'offrit un large sourire, qui me fit penser derechef à Caroline.

« Bonjour Hope ! » , me saluait-elle justement « Entrez donc ! », nous invita-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte. Elles nous emmena dans une grande pièce à vivre très chic.

« Moi c'est Elena ! Caroline n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi ! Je suis ravie d'enfin faire ta connaissance ! » J'étais étonné, Caroline ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle, _elle !_

C'était sûrement pour cacher au maximum l'existence des vampires. En fin de compte, Caroline ne me parlait jamais de sa vie, de ses amis, de sa famille. Elle avait toujours su se montrer discrètes. J'étais comme toujours perdue dans mes pensées quand deux hommes descendirent des escaliers en bois de la villa. L'un était brun à l'allure assez carrée, l'autre était blond, mais paraissait plus âgées.

« Bonjour moi, c'est Jeremy », se présenta chaudement le brun.

« Et moi, je suis Alaric ! » , renchérit le blond.

« C'est bon, les présentations sont faites ! Je monte dans ma chambre ! Salut les losers», ajoutait Enzo qui disparaissait à la second, me laissant seul avec des inconnues. J'avais encore envie de l'étriper pour m'avoir laissée, au milieu de ces étrangers.

Pas qu'il me soit familier, non plus !  
« Viens Hope ! », me faisait signe Elena afin que je l'accompagne « je vais te montrer ta chambre !» Je suivais cette belle brune à l'étage de cette grandiose villa. Nous avons traversées un grand couloir avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant une porte en marbre. Nous rentrâmes dans une chambre luxueuse pourvue d'un lit blanc avec des draps en soie rouge qui embellissait la pièce. Alaric se tenait adosser à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Repose-toi ! Demain nous allons débuter l'entraînement. » disait-il « J'ai promis à Stefan de te rendre forte » surenchérissait-il en sortant de la chambre. Mon oncle lisait en moi comme dans un livre, il savait que j'avais le besoin de me sentir utile.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi signe ! Je te laisse te reposer ! Le repas est à vingt heures !», ajoutait la brunette, qui se volatilisa aussitôt me laissant seul, dans cette grande pièce

Je m'affalais sur le lit, en éclatant en sanglots, trop d'événements s'étaient produit ces derniers jours. Mon monde s'était écroulé si rapidement que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes larmes et mes peurs. Ma famille me manquait tellement. Et je pressentais que ce n'était que le début. Ils m'avaient trop protégé, il était temps que je prenne les choses en main et que je devienne si ce n'est invincible, du moins forte.

Désormais, j'avais un objectif : devenir puissante ! Je me jurais que s'était les dernières larmes que je versais.

**La nouvelle Orléans  
Pov Caroline**

Voilà bientôt quatre heures que nous avions débarqués à la Fayette. Marcel nous avaient menés dans un vieux entrepôt de la ville. Tout le long du trajet Rebekah n'avait pipé mot et elle avait apparemment la claire intention de demeurer silencieuse.

Laisser Hope avait été la plus dure épreuve de son immortalité. La vie avait été si paisible et normale depuis toutes ses années qu'elle n'avait pu se préparer à vivre des épreuves pareilles. Stefan quant à lui, se focalisait sur notre objectif commun : libérer les frères de Rebekah, afin de pouvoir retrouvé Hope au plus vite.  
Il avait construire une famille avec Rebekah, et pour lui Hope était sa fille, son moteur de survie. La mort de Damon, avait été une épreuve épouvantable. Les retrouvailles avec Rebekah et la connaissance de Hope lui avaient donné l'envie de se battre pour vivre. Durant quinze ans, il avait eu une vie heureuse, sans aucun méchant tordu, sans vampire, sans sorcière assoiffée de vengeance, rien qu'une vie paisible. Tous les deux, ils avaient réussis à protéger Hope et lui avait donnée une vie normale et épanouie.  
Quand j'avais appris l'existence de Hope, j'étais restée sous le choc. Je n'aurais jamais crû que Klaus soit capable de créer quelque chose d'aussi magnifique que cette jeune fille. Bien sûr, j'avais été étonné de savoir qu'il avait couché avec Hayley, mais comment lui en vouloir ! On n'avait jamais été ensemble. Je l'avais même détesté pour m'avoir fait ressentir quelques choses pour lui. Ils nous avaient faits tellement souffrir, mes amies et moi que j'avais enfouie cette connexion dans les profondeurs de mon cœur. Lorsque j'avais vu Hope à l'âge de huit mois, j'étais tombé sous le charme, elle avait un regard envoûtant avec la même expression déterminé que son père lorsqu'elle nous fixait. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rendre visite à Stefan et Rebekah afin de voir évoluer ce petit bout de chou.

J'avais créé un lien fort avec Hope, elle me confiait ses craintes, ses peines.

C'était une personne solitaire, mais qui était joyeuse et vive. Elle avait le droit de connaître ses parents. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais prise la décision de venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans libérée Klaus ainsi que le reste de la famille.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je reportais mon attention sur Marcel. Assis sur une caisse en bois, il portait son regard de braise sur moi.

« Caroline, tu viens avec moi et Liv, nous allons voir Davina. Tu profiteras de la diversion pour libérée Klaus de son caveau.», m'exposa-t-il son plan.

Un plan simple, mais qui me semblait très dangereux tout de même.

Pendant le voyage, Marcel m'avait expliqué que Davina était une puissante sorcière et qu'au fil des années, elle avait prit les commandes de la ville soutenu en cela par Mikaël. Il m'avait aussi raconté qu'Esther dirigeait les sorcières du quartier français, mais qu'elle se tenait à distance de son ex mari.

« Et pour Elijah et Hayley qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demandait Rebekah en sortant doucement de son mutisme.

« Nous allons d'abord libérer Klaus, pour ensuite nous attaquer au clan d'Ester ! Ils sont nombreux et puissants ! J'ai une grande armée de vampire avec moi mais j'ai besoin de la fratrie Originels pour les détruire. » Marcel avait toujours été un leader, ça se ressentait dans son discours.

« Ça t'apporte quoi d'aider à libérer les Originaux ? », insista toujours aussi méfiant Stefan.

Marcel le regardait avec arrogance.

« Je veux récupérer ma ville ! J'ai besoin d'eux pour le faire ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai cherché Rebekah toutes ses années ! », répondit-il sèchement.

Rebekah le dévisagea avec colère et mépris.

« Bien ! », ajouta froidement le Salvatore.

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? » , approuvais-je avec un grand sourire dans le but réchauffer l'atmosphère.

« Je trouve aussi que c'est une bonne idée ! Dangereuse, mais bonne !», observa une voix féminine que je ne connaissais pas. Je me retournais vers la source de celle-ci, découvrant une femme, la chevelure d'un blond soutenu bouclé reposant sur son épaule qui se tenait derrière nous avec un air déterminé.

« Camille ! Que fais-tu là ?», demanda Marcel en se plaçant en face de la femme, apparemment aussi surpris que nous.

« Je veux libérer mon mari ! »

Soudain j'ai crû que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre une seconde fois.


End file.
